Weekend en famille
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Pour plaire à ses parents, Riza leur a annoncé qu'elle était fiancée. Mais lorsqu'elle doit se rendre chez eux un weekend, qui acceptera de jouer ce rôle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartien pas, sinon on aurait vachement plus de Roy et Riza et un happy ending !**

**NdlA : Yes, une nouvelle histoire pour vous mes petits choux !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 – Comment trouver un fiancé ?**

_Comment je vais faire ? Je pourrais très bien ne pas y aller, mais dans ce cas, j'en entendrai parler pendant tout le reste de ma vie !_

Riza était désespérée. Il ne lui restait plus que deux jours pour trouver une solution à son problème.

Elle avait déjà demandé à ses collègues, mais aucun n'était disponible. Armstrong ? Jamais il ne serait capable de jouer le jeu. Maes ? Il était marié et père de famille.

Riza s'effondra sur son bureau, et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

_Oh mon Dieu, quelle galère !_

« Lieutenant, un problème, c'est quoi cette galère ? »

_Avait-elle parlé à voix haute ? Alors ça devenait vraiment grave._

« Hm, rien de bien grave Colonel.

« Il faut croire que si, vu l'état dans lequel vous vous mettez. Dites moi tout, je peux peut-être vous aider. »

_Oui sans doute, mais serait-ce une bonne idée ? De toute façon, au point où j'en suis…_

« Il faut que je trouve un fiancé pour ce week-end.

« Pardon ?

« Je dois aller passer le week-end prochain dans ma famille. Il y a une grande réception donnée en l'honneur des trente ans de mariage de mes parents.

« Quel rapport avec un fiancé ?

« Ca fait des mois, voire des années que ma famille me pousse à me trouver un mari et de fonder une famille. Vous connaissez ça avec Maes. Vous savez à quel point ça peut parfois être pénible. Bref, la dernière fois que je les ai vu, pour avoir la paix, je leur ai dit que j'avais un fiancé. Et du coup, ils s'attendent tous à ce que je vienne accompagnée ce week-end et si j'y vais seule, je ne vous dis pas le drame…

« Je vois.

« J'ai bien pensé à demander aux collègues mais aucun n'est disponible. Breda, c'est impossible, il a trop peur des chiens et je ne peux pas laisser Hayate ici, Fuery et Falman ont déjà des engagements et Havoc passe le week-end avec sa copine. Armstrong ne peut vraiment pas faire l'affaire, il est incapable de mentir. Je n'ai plus qu'à me rendre toute seule là-bas et faire face à toute ma famille, je vais repartir pour dix ans de brimades, tant pis. »

« Je peux le faire. »

Riza qui s'était repris la tête dans ses mains de découragement, se redressa pour regarder son Colonel.

« Mais… C'est gênant, vous êtes mon supérieur.

« Vous avez bien demandé à tous les autres. C'est tout autant gênant, non ? Et je vous assure que je peux faire un fiancé tout à fait convenable.

« N'avez-vous pas d'engagement pour ce week-end ?

« Rien d'important, je peux me décommander sans problème. »

Riza réfléchit un court instant. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus trop le choix.

« Très bien, c'est d'accord.

« OK, quand sommes-nous attendus ?

« Jeudi soir, la fête aura lieu le samedi, nous pourrons repartir le dimanche en fin de journée ou le lundi.

« Parfait. Je n'ai plus qu'à passer quelques coups de fil et tout sera arrangé.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous pose pas de problème ?

« Tout à fait. Je peux bien vous rendre ce service avec tout ce que vous faites quotidiennement pour moi. Et puis aux dires de beaucoup de mères, je ferai le gendre idéal ! Mais par expérience, je peux vous assurer que mentir à ses parents n'est en général pas une bonne idée. Ils finissent toujours pas découvrir le pot aux roses. Et alors là c'est pire. »

Roy sortit pour passer ses appels téléphoniques et Riza se replongea dans ses dossiers.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à briefer son « fiancé » sur sa famille et quelques autres petites choses qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dites.

Riza était à peine plus soulagée qu'avant la proposition d'aide de Mustang, certes elle avait à présent quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, mais lui, qu'allait-il apprendre sur elle ?

_Le Colonel a raison, mentir à ses parents n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, ça vous retombe toujours un jour ou l'autre sur la tête !

* * *

_

**_Alors, vous trouvez comment ?  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**NdlA : 3105 mots pour ce chapitre sans mes commentaires ! Vous ne pourrez plus vous plaindre que mes chapitres sont trop courts ! ;-) Et les deux chapitres suivants sont encore plus longs...

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 – Première soirée dans la famille Hawkeye  
**

Roy vint chercher Riza à son domicile le jeudi en début d'après-midi. Lorsqu'il avait demandé comment ils se rendraient dans la famille de Riza, en train ou en voiture, sans hésiter, elle lui avait répondu en voiture.

« Au moins, nous pourrons nous esquiver sans rien demander à personne si ça devient trop pesant. »

Il avait donc protégé son siège arrière pour permettre à Hayate d'y prendre place.

A 14h00, il sonnait au domicile de Riza.

« Entrez, c'est ouvert »

« Bonjour, vous êtes prête ?

« Oui, juste le temps de mettre mes chaussures et c'est bon. »

Elle avait mis un pantalon en jean et un pull blanc. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et lui tombaient dans le visage alors qu'elle était pliée en deux pour enfiler sa paire de bottines.

Son sac de voyage était déjà prêt, elle le désigna à Roy pour qu'il puisse le charger dans sa voiture.

Peu de temps après, elle sortit de chez elle suivie d'Hayate. Après avoir verrouillé sa porte, elle monta en voiture.

Ca y est, ils étaient partis.

Riza ne desserra pas les dents les premiers kilomètres, elle se sentait trop stressée.

« Vous savez lieutenant, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal.

« Vous croyez ? Moi j'en vois plein. En fait chaque personne de ma famille constitue une raison pour que ça ne marche pas.

« Justement, vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de votre famille, c'est le moment ou jamais puisque nous avons encore pas mal de route à faire. Et c'est mieux si je connais quelques détails les concernant lorsqu'on arrivera, ça fera plus vrai.

« Mon père a 55 ans, il s'appelle Patrick et ma mère, Sarah, a 50 ans. Mon père a une petite entreprise de bois et ma mère n'a jamais travaillé et nous a élevés.

« Vous avez combien de frères et sœurs ?

« Un frère et une sœur, c'est moi la plus jeune. Jeffrey n'est pas marié et travaille avec papa. Saïna, ma sœur doit venir avec son mari et leurs enfants, ils en ont trois : les aînés sont des jumeaux, ce sont de vraies terreurs, leur petite sœur est adorable, elle a quatre ans, elle me fait parfois penser à Elysia.

« Ca fait une belle famille tout ça.

« Et c'est sans compter les oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines et tout les amis qui gravitent autour ! Mais vous aurez tout le loisir d'en faire connaissance samedi soir, Colonel.

« Vous savez Riza, si nous voulons que ça fonctionne notre petite supercherie, nous devrions oublier les « Colonel » et « Lieutenant », de même vous devriez m'appeler Roy. Et accessoirement, nous pourrions nous tutoyer.

« Vous avez raison.

« Non, non, il faut dire 'Tu as raison'

« Ok, donc tu as raison, Roy

« Voilà, c'est pas mal. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses qu'il faut que je saches ?

« Non, je préfère vous laisser découvrir le reste par vous-même.

« Vous m'avez encore vouvoyé !

« Vous aussi, vous venez de le faire !

« Bon, nous verrons bien lorsque nous serons arrivés. On essaiera de faire attention. C'est encore loin ?

« Non, juste quelques kilomètres. Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire une autre petite chose.

« Quoi ?

« J'ai un peu menti quant à ma profession aussi.

« C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous leur avez raconté en plus ?

« Je leur ai dit que je travaillais dans une librairie. C'est tout de même moins dangereux que tireur d'élite. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

« Ca fait beaucoup de mensonges, mais je devrais pouvoir y faire face. »

Enfin, Riza aperçut les bornes qui délimitaient la propriété dans laquelle elle avait grandi. Ils s'engagèrent dans une allée qui les conduisit jusque devant le perron d'un ranch.

Juste avant de descendre de voiture, Riza se tourna vers son Colonel.

« Prêt pour le rôle de votre vie ? Je compte sur vous Colonel. »

Roy lui rendit un sourire éclatant.

« Pas de problème ma chérie. Allez hop, je te suis. »

Riza sortit de voiture et fit sortir Hayate qui courut partout, heureux de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les pattes. Roy descendit à son tour.

La porte s'était déjà ouverte et une femme avait jailli pour les accueillir à bras ouverts. Elle était toute fine et pas très grande, ses cheveux blonds étaient striés de cheveux argentés. Elle respirait la joie de vivre.

« Riza ma chérie, te voilà enfin arrivée. Nous nous demandions avec ton père ce que vous faisiez. On a craint qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose !

« Maman, n'exagère pas, il est à peine 18h00. »

Riza étreignit sa mère, puis se retourna vers Roy pour le présenter.

« Maman, je te présente Roy. »

Il s'avança la main tendue pour saluer la mère de Riza.

« Bonjour Madame, Riza m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

« Oh, mais on ne va pas se serrer la main, venez que je vous embrasse, après tout, vous faites quasiment partie de la famille maintenant ! »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et serra Roy dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur ses deux joues.

« Papa n'est pas là ?

« Si, il arrive. Tiens justement, le voilà. »

Roy regarda vers l'entrée de la maison pour faire face au père de Riza. Par expérience, il savait que les pères étaient plus coriaces à « mâter » que les mères. Après tout, il était sensé « voler » la petite fille à son papa !

Le père de Riza, contrairement à sa femme, était très grand et avait une forte carrure. Pour un homme de 55 ans, il était encore vif et charpenté comme un jeune homme de 30 ans. Roy remarqua qu'il arborait la même couleur de yeux que Riza.

Son visage dur s'illumina à la vue de sa fille. Il ouvrit grand ses bras et Riza se jeta littéralement dedans.

« Oh papa, je suis tellement contente de te voir.

« Moi aussi ma chérie, tu nous as terriblement manqué. Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

« Mais non papa, c'est juste le voyage. Vient que je te présente à mon ami. »

Riza prit la main de son père et l'amena devant Roy.

« Papa, je te présente Roy Mustang. »

Roy lui tendit sa main.

« Enchanté de vous connaître Monsieur. »

Le père de Riza s'en saisit et la serra dans la sienne, un peu trop fortement au goût de Roy.

« Mustang, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

« Papa, tu ne vas pas commencer, on vient seulement d'arriver !

« La petite a raison Patrick, laisses les donc s'installer. Venez, on va monter vos bagages. »

Ils sortirent leurs valises et entrèrent dans la maison. Roy regarda autour de lui. Le hall était assez large et donnait sur un grand escalier.

Roy suivit Riza et sa mère à l'étage, un couloir desservait plusieurs chambres. Celle de Riza était tout au bout.

« J'ai changé les draps, ils sont tout frais. Bon je vous laisse vous installer. »

Elle sortit les laissant seuls dans la chambre de jeune fille de Riza.

Roy et Riza se regardèrent gênés.

« Hm, je crois qu'ils n'ont prévu qu'une seule chambre pour nous deux. Les autres vont sûrement être occupées par le reste de la famille.

« Si pour vous ça va, alors pour moi ça va aussi. De toute façon, nous sommes sensés être fiancés. Je vous promets de rester correct.

« Merci. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Colonel.

« Par contre, je veux dormir côté fenêtre ! » Lui dit-il en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ca m'arrange, je préfère faire face à la porte.

« Toujours professionnelle, même en congés !

« Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas. Nous devrions défaire nos bagages et rejoindre mes parents avant qu'ils ne s'imaginent quoi que ce soit. »

Ils rangèrent leurs vêtements dans l'armoire.

Roy en profita pour observer ce qui avait été la chambre de jeune fille de sa subordonnée. Il y avait des étagères remplies de livres et de bibelots ainsi que quelques peluches et poupées de porcelaine, mais elles semblaient n'avoir eu qu'un rôle décoratif. Il y avait même une coiffeuse dans un coin de la chambre.

Le lit était en fer forgé avec des arabesques. Une courtepointe en patchwork le recouvrait.

« Je parie que vous n'imaginiez pas ma chambre comme ça. Vous deviez croire que j'avais une collection de flingues et que je jouais aux voitures et à la guerre.

« A vrai dire, c'est en effet ce que j'imaginais. Mais je suis bien content de découvrir que je me suis trompé.

« Vous voyez, j'étais une petite fille comme les autres. Je jouais à la poupée et je rêvais au prince charmant. Il m'arrivait bien de temps en temps de me chamailler avec mon frère et les autres garçons, mais ce n'était pas souvent. »

Une fois leurs affaires rangées, ils redescendirent.

« Au fait, il est comment votre père ? Protecteur ?

« Vous n'avez pas idée !

« C'est bien ce qu'il m'a semblé lorsqu'il m'a serré la main.

« Je suis désolée, il ne vous a pas trop fait mal ?

« Non, rassurez vous. J'ai survécu à pire. Mais dites moi, s'il est autant protecteur envers vous, pourquoi vous poussent-ils à vous marier ?

« Oh, mais mes parents veulent me voir mariée, mais d'abord l'heureux élu doit montrer patte blanche.

« Je tacherai de m'en souvenir. »

Ils gagnèrent le salon où ils retrouvèrent les parents de Riza en compagnie de sa sœur, de son mari et de leurs enfants.

Les enfants coururent dans les bras de Riza.

« Tata, tata, regarde ce que j'ai !

« Tata 'iza, bisous »

Riza s'abaissa pour embrasser ses neveux et sa nièce.

« Hé, doucement, vous allez me faire tomber ! »

« Les garçons, Pauline, ça suffit, laissez tata Riza tranquille. »

Riza débarrassée des enfants se redressa et alla embrasser le reste de sa famille. Après les exclamations de coutume : « Oh, tu as changé, t'aurais pas grossi toi, tu bosses toujours à Central, etc. »

Riza sembla se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule et que son « fiancé » attendait qu'on le présente.

« Je vous présente le Col… mon fiancé, Roy. »

« Roy, voici Saïna, ma sœur, son mari Fred, et leurs enfants Charles, Pierre et la petite Pauline. »

Roy serra la main de tout ce petit monde. Pauline était déjà cramponnée à sa jambe.

Riza soupira,_ il faisait de l'effet même sur les petites filles !_

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là et s'est présenté, que diriez-vous de boire quelque chose pour fêter les retrouvailles ? »

Roy prit place à côté de Riza dans le canapé.

Patrick Hawkeye déboucha une bouteille de champagne et remplit des flûtes.

« Alors Roy, vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure, que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

Roy s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je suis Colonel dans l'armée.

« Un militaire !

« Oui. En fait je suis alchimiste d'état.

« Je crois qu'il est de coutume de recevoir un surnom par le Führer, n'est-ce pas ?

« En effet, j'ai reçu le nom d'alchimiste de flamme. »

« L'alchimiste de flamme, le héros d'Ishbal ?

« Oui, tout à fait. Même s'il est difficile de parler d'héroïsme dans ce cas précis. »

Riza détourna la conversation.

« Jeff n'est pas encore là ?

« Non, il est parti chercher sa copine à la gare, son train a eu du retard. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver maintenant.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il voyait quelqu'un.

« Non ce n'est pas ça d'après ce qu'il nous a dit. C'est juste une amie qui vient de subir une peine de cœur. Jeffrey l'a invitée pour lui changer les idées, elle s'appelle Paula. Au moins comme ça, Roy ne sera pas le seul à ne pas connaître tout le monde ici. »

Sur ces entrefaites, ils entendirent aboyer Hayate qui faisait la fête aux nouveaux arrivants.

Jeffrey entra dans le salon suivi d'une grande femme brune, plutôt jolie.

Roy remarqua qu'autant Riza ressemblait à son frère, mêmes yeux et cheveux blonds, que ce n'était pas du tout le cas de sa sœur qui était châtain et avait les yeux bleus de sa mère.

Jeffrey embrassa sa sœur et vint lui serrer la main.

« Bonsoir, je suis Jeffrey le grand frère de Riza

« Bonsoir, Roy Mustang, le fiancé de Riza. »

Ca lui faisait bizarre de prononcer ces mots ensemble « Fiancé » et « Riza », il ne s'y était pas encore habitué.

Jeffrey prit la main de sa compagne et l'attira à lui.

« Je vous présente Paula. Elle passe le week-end avec nous. »

« Justement, nous étions en train de dire que Roy ne serait pas le seul à ne pas connaître tout le monde ce week-end. »

Paula adressa un sourire de connivence à Roy, qu'il lui retourna.

Tout le monde reprit place, de nouvelles flûtes de champagne furent servies aux retardataires et les conversations reprirent.

Sarah, la mère de Riza se leva.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à table, vous devez mourir de faim. »

Riza se leva à son tour,

« Tu as besoin d'un coup de main maman ?

« Non, tout est prêt, il n'y a plus qu'à servir. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger où la table était déjà dressée. Roy et Riza prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre en face de Jeffrey et Paula. Saïna, Fred et les enfants s'installèrent de par et d'autre de la table.

Patrick, le père de Riza, siégeait à un bout de table et sa femme à l'opposé.

Le dîner se déroula sans anicroche. Bien sûr, ils ne purent échapper aux habituelles questions :

« Alors, dites nous comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. »

Heureusement, Riza et Roy avaient convenu d'un petit scénario durant le trajet.

« Et bien, je cherchais un livre à offrir à ma mère pour son anniversaire, je suis entrée dans la librairie où travaille Riza. C'est elle qui m'a recommandé un titre. J'ai tout de suite été séduit, alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai invitée à boire un verre et à mon plus grand bonheur, elle a accepté.»

Roy prit la main de Riza et la porta à ses lèvres. Les joues de Riza ne purent s'empêcher de rosir.

« Oh, comme c'est mignon », roucoula sa mère.

Ils arrivaient au dessert. Riza, Jeffrey et leur père étaient lancés dans une conversation à laquelle Roy ne suivait pas grand-chose, Saïna et Fred s'occupaient de leurs enfants, pendant que Sarah cherchait le dessert.

Paula s'adressa à Roy :

« Jeff me dit que vous êtes l'alchimiste de flamme.

« Oui, c'est vrai.

« J'ai entendu parler de vous, de votre… renommée. »

Il se demandait à quoi elle faisait allusion, lorsqu'il sentit son pied remonter le long de sa jambe.

Il s'écarta aussi discrètement que possible.

« Les renommées sont bien souvent surfaites. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui ce dit. »

Sarah revint avec son gâteau ce qui ramena l'attention de tout le monde.

« Madame, je dois dire, qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien mangé.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Sarah, c'est beaucoup moins formel et plus pratique que le Madame.

« D'accord Sarah. C'était délicieux. »

La soirée passa, Saïna avait mis ses enfants au lit et s'était à son tour éclipsée avec son mari.

Sarah bailla à plusieurs reprises :

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser, je suis morte de fatigue. Tu viens Patrick, laissons un peu les jeunes entre eux. »

Ne restaient plus que Jeffrey, Paula, Roy et Riza.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, des affaires de l'entreprise familiale, des dossiers sur lesquels travaillaient Roy, sur la vie à Central, etc.

Riza piquait du nez, il était grand temps aussi pour eux d'aller se coucher. Elle était un peu tendue à l'idée de devoir partager un lit avec son Colonel, mais il n'était plus temps de repousser l'échéance.

Roy remarqua son état de fatigue.

« Et bien, je crois que l'appel du lit se fait entendre par ici aussi. Tu veux aller te coucher ? »

Riza le regarda et acquiesça.

« Oui, je suis morte de fatigue. »

Ils laissèrent donc Jeff et Paula et montèrent se coucher.

« Ca vous dérange, si je prends la salle de bain d'abord ?

« Non allez-y. J'en profiterai pour me changer. »

Riza prit ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard en pantoufles, vêtue d'un pyjama, les dents propres et les cheveux brossés.

« La place est à vous ! »

Lorsque Roy revint dans la chambre, en pyjama aussi, Riza était déjà sous les draps. Il se glissa à côté d'elle.

« Finalement, tout c'est bien passé pour notre première journée.

« Oui, je voulais vous dire encore merci de vous prêter à cette comédie.

« De rien. Mais ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez leur dire la vérité ?

« Sur quoi ? Vous ou mon travail ?

« Les deux bien sûr.

« Je sais, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je leur dirai un jour, mais pas maintenant, maman n'est pas en si bonne santé qu'il y parait et je ne voudrais pas aggraver son cas en lui donnant plus d'inquiétude. Quant à cette histoire de fiancé, je verrai plus tard, c'est juste que je voulais me donner un peu de répit. Je n'en peux plus de les entendre me demander quand est-ce que je vais me trouver un mari et faire des enfants, ils voudraient que je fasse comme ma sœur.

« C'est vrai qu'ils forment un beau couple avec Fred et que leurs enfants sont adorables. Mais si vous n'avez pas envie de vous marier, il faut le dire à vos parents.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de me marier, mais avec la vie que je mène ce n'est pas évident de trouver quelqu'un. Nous sommes toujours par monts et par vaux, je passe mes journées entourée d'hommes, je sais me défendre mieux que la plupart d'entre eux, c'est dur pour l'ego masculin. Chaque fois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et que je lui ai dit ce que je faisais, il a prit ses jambes à son cou.

« C'est vrai que les rapports entre hommes et femmes sont parfois compliqués.

« Sur ces bonnes paroles, pourrions-nous dormir ? J'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seul.

« D'accord. Bonne nuit Riza.

« Bonne nuit Colonel, à demain. »

Riza se retourna et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Roy ne fut pas long à la suivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 très bientôt... Au fait, j'ai plus de compteur de hit une fois de plus (gros nuage fumant au-dessus de ma petite tête), du coup, je ne sais plus si mes fics sont lues ou non, seul moyen de le savoir, signalez vous en m'envoyant une review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**NdlA : même message que pour Obsession Fatale, je vouslais updater plus tôt, mais fanfiction ne voulait pas !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3  
**

Riza se réveilla la première. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, avec la sensation de quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Ce quelque chose étant la présence de son Colonel dans son lit de jeune fille.

Ce qui la surprit encore plus était qu'elle se trouvait actuellement contre lui, la tête reposant sur son épaule.

_Oups._ Elle avait dû avoir froid durant la nuit et s'était rapprochée de lui pour profiter de sa chaleur.

Avec des gestes précautionneux, elle s'écarta de lui et sortit du lit. Il grogna faiblement et se retourna sans se réveiller.

Riza mit ses pantoufles et descendit à la cuisine où elle fut accueillie par sa mère et la bonne odeur du café frais.

« Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ?

« Bonjour maman. Tu m'étonnes, je suis tombée comme une souche.

« Et Roy, il dort encore ?

« Oui, je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller. »

Riza se servit un bol et s'installa à table. Elle prit un croissant et mordit à pleines dents dedans.

« Il est vraiment charmant. Tu ne m'avais pas dit à quel point il était beau !

« Tu trouves ?

« Oui, et il a l'air très amoureux. »

_Et l'oscar du meilleur acteur revient à … Roy Mustang pour son interprétation du parfait fiancé !_

Riza fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix masculine qu'elle connaissait si bien. Roy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte en pyjama.

« On parle de moi ! Bonjour Sarah. »

« Bonjour Roy. »

Il s'approcha de Riza.

« Bonjour ma chérie. »

Il se pencha et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue. Riza s'étrangla avec son croissant et faillit lâcher son bol !

« Hm, bonjour. »

Roy s'étira.

« Hmmm, j'ai dormi comme un loir, ça faisait super longtemps. C'est calme ici, ça change de la ville.

« Ca c'est sur. Vous prenez quoi à déjeuner ?

« Café, mais laissez, je vais me débrouiller. »

Mais Sarah insista pour le servir. Il s'assit à côté de Riza.

« On est les premiers levés ?

« Non, Jeff et son père sont partis faire un tour vérifier que tout se passe bien à l'entreprise. Fred et Saïna sont à la douche, les enfants jouent avec Hayate dans la cour. Il n'y a que Paula qui dort toujours.

« Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ?

« Cet après-midi je vais avec maman et Saïna chez la couturière. Je pense que Jeff et papa seront là ainsi que Fred. Vous pourrez rester entre hommes. Mais si vous voulez Colonel, ce matin, je peux faire le guide touristique et vous faire visiter la région.

« Et bien Riza, tu donnes du 'Colonel' et tu vouvoies Roy maintenant ? » Sarah fronçait des sourcils.

Cette fois-ci, Riza recracha le café qu'elle était en train de boire.

« Mince, je suis désolée. » Elle prit sa serviette pour essuyer le bazar qu'elle venait de faire.

« C'est une habitude que j'ai du mal à perdre Maman. Avant d'être mon fiancé, Roy était un client. J'avais l'habitude de le vouvoyer. N'est-ce pas ?

« Tout à fait mon petit canard en sucre. »

_Mon canard en sucre ! Et puis quoi encore ?_

De stress, Riza avait les mains qui tremblaient.

« Bon, c'est pas le tout. Mais si on veut avoir le temps d'aller faire ce tour, il va falloir passer l'accélérateur. Je vais à la douche. »

Elle sortit en coup de vent de la cuisine, laissant Roy seul aux mains de sa mère.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Heureusement, celle-ci était attenante à sa chambre et au moins elle n'avait pas à faire la queue pour prendre sa douche.

Ce serait un avantage certain lorsque la maison sera envahie dès le lendemain !

Elle se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau.

Il fallait dire qu'elle était plutôt agréablement surprise du comportement de son Colonel. Il jouait son rôle à la perfection, même parfois un peu trop. Elle revit en mémoire le baiser qu'il avait déposé sur sa joue ce matin, et aussi lorsqu'il lui avait pris sa main au dîner la veille et qu'il lui avait tendrement embrassé les doigts.

Toutes ces petites attentions étaient bien agréables. Elle se surprit à soupirer.

_Du calme Riza, il ne faut pas t'y habituer. C'est de la comédie. Juste pour le week-end. Ensuite tu redeviens le premier lieutenant et lui ton Colonel_.

_Oui, mais tout de même, c'était bien agréable d'être « la fiancée » d'un homme comme Roy Mustang. Il se montre tellement charmant._

_Après tout, ne t'es-tu jamais imaginée dans ses bras ? Si bien sûr, plus d'une fois. Alors profite ma vieille, ça n'arrivera plus après ce week-end. _

_Oh la Riza, calme toi, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de penser ? Tu es folle ou quoi ? Tu arrêtes ça immédiatement. Roy Mustang n'est pas pour toi, il ne peut rien arriver entre lui et toi, et il n'arrivera jamais rien. Tu es un soldat, son premier lieutenant et lui ton Colonel._

Riza avait l'impression d'avoir un petit ange et un petit diable qui se battaient sur chacune de ses épaules.

_Ca suffit !_

Elle se rinça la tête à l'eau fraîche et l'ange et le démon finirent dans le siphon de la douche.

Elle terminait de se sécher lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle noua sa serviette autour d'elle et se démêlait les cheveux.

« Riza, vous êtes là ?

« Oui, dans la salle de bain. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Roy. Riza fit un bond et lâcha sa brosse à cheveux. Le visage de Roy vira au cramoisi et il referma vivement la porte.

« Je suis désolé, je pensais que vous aviez terminé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. »

_Mon Dieu, elle va me tuer !_

Riza apparut emmitouflée dans son peignoir.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'avais qu'à verrouiller ma porte. »

Mais l'un comme l'autre était gêné et n'osait se regarder en face.

« Vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez, j'ai fini. »

Roy s'engouffra à son tour dans la salle de bain. Riza se détendit lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau couler sous la douche.

Jugeant que le moment était « sûr », elle s'habilla d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt. Elle bouclait sa ceinture lorsque Roy réapparut dans la chambre.

« Je vous conseille de mettre des vêtements et des chaussures qui ne risquent rien, je vous emmène dans des sentiers et je ne sais pas dans quel état ils seront.

« D'accord.

« Je vous attends en bas. A tout de suite. »

Roy la rejoignit dans le hall. Elle discutait avec Paula qui venait vraisemblablement de se lever aux vues de sa tenue. Elle ne portait qu'une simple nuisette en soie qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de sa plastique.

Le contraste avec Riza, qui apparaissait comme une femme simple et sans chichi, était frappant.

Lorsque Paula le vit arriver, elle ignora complètement Riza pour se tourner vers lui. Elle lui lança une œillade.

« Bonjour Colonel, belle journée en perspective.

« Oui, nous avons de la chance, au moins nous pouvons en profiter pour aller nous promener.

« C'est ce que me disais Riza à l'instant. Je serai bien venue avec vous mais il faudrait que je me dépêche de me préparer et je n'en ai pas envie. Je préfère rester ici tranquillement. »

Elle s'étira les bras, ce qui fit remonter encore plus haut sa nuisette.

Riza se détourna et commença à sortir.

« Je vais chercher la voiture.

« Attends je viens avec toi. A plus tard Paula. »

Il courut derrière Riza qui marchait d'un pas vif vers le garage.

« Ca vous dérange si on emmène Hayate ?

« Non pas du tout.

« C'est qu'il risque de vous salir votre banquette arrière. Je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas.

« Non, on l'emmène, ça lui fera du bien à lui aussi de crapahuter dans la nature. »

Riza siffla et une boule de poils surgit à ses pieds.

« Allez Hayate, on va en promenade. »

Riza s'était un peu renfrognée depuis « l'incident nuisette » avec Paula. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne soutenait pas la comparaison avec des femmes telles que Paula, qui étaient plus le genre qu'appréciait Roy qu'elle. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pris à Jeffrey d'amener chez leurs parents une fille comme ça. Il lui apparaissait évident que Paula faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour attirer l'attention de Roy alors qu'il était sensé être fiancé (avec elle au passage !).

Le trajet se fit donc en silence. Roy sentait bien que quelque chose la troublait mais il mettait son changement d'humeur sur l'incident de la salle de bain. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour lui faire oublier ce moment.

Enfin Riza gara la voiture au pied d'une colline.

« On est arrivé.

« Où sommes nous ?

« C'est ici que nous venions souvent jouer lorsque nous étions petits avec Jeff et Saïna. Il y a un panorama à couper le souffle tout en haut. Vous allez voir. »

Riza fixa sa laisse à Hayate et s'engagea sur un petit chemin boisé.

« Reste près de moi Hayate, je te libérerai tout à l'heure. »

Roy pressa le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Vous avez vécu ici combien de temps ?

« Jusqu'à ce que je quitte la maison pour m'enrôler dans l'armée. Je devais avoir dans les 17 ans.

« Vos parents ne l'ont jamais su ?

« Non, je leur ai dit que je partais étudier et trouver du travail à la ville. Ils savaient que j'aimais lire et les livres en général, ils ne se sont pas posés de question lorsque je leur ai dit que je travaillais dans une librairie.

« Si vous saviez que cela leur ferai de la peine, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait quelque chose de moins risqué ?

« Si vos parents vous avaient interdit de faire de l'alchimie, vous les auriez écouté ?

« Non. Mais je n'ai pas eu à faire ce choix, mes parents m'ont encouragé à poursuivre dans cette voie. Mais, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tireur d'élite.

« Parce que je suis douée, c'est tout. J'aime la sensation que j'ai lorsque je presse la gâchette, la maîtrise totale. Mais n'allez pas croire que j'aime tuer. Si je peux éviter, je ne le fais pas.

« Je n'ai jamais cru que vous aimiez tuer Riza. A part des personnes comme Scar ou Barry, qui peut aimer ça ? »

Riza se pencha et libéra son chien. Il la regarda en remuant la queue attendant son approbation pour aller courir.

« Allez, vas-y, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop. »

Hayate détalla, trop heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes dans la nature et chasser tous ces papillons qui venaient le narguer depuis tout à l'heure !

« C'est fou comme il vous écoute. Vous l'avez vraiment bien dressé.

« Oui, mais c'est aussi un chien très intelligent. »

Ils continuaient de gravir le chemin. Par moment Riza signalait à Roy un endroit où elle avait des souvenirs précis d'avec son frère et sa sœur.

Comme la fois où ils s'étaient amusés à dévaler sur les fesses une partie de la colline crayeuse et ils avaient déchiré leurs pantalons. Ils s'étaient fait sacrément réprimander lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés ce jour là.

Enfin, ils atteignirent l'endroit où les arbres étaient moins fournis et où on pouvait voir toute la vallée.

Riza ne lui avait pas menti, le panorama était magnifique. Ils pouvaient suivre le cours de la rivière sur plusieurs kilomètres. Riza lui montra aussi la maison de ses parents qui apparaissait bien petite de là où ils se tenaient.

Ils s'assirent un moment pour apprécier le paysage.

« On ne trouve pas ce genre de spectacle en ville.

« Non, et c'est très bien ainsi. Sinon, nous n'aurions pas autant de plaisir à venir dans des endroits comme celui là.

« Vous avez bien eu de la chance d'avoir des parents aussi aimants et de grandir ici.

« Comment s'était chez vous ? »

Il s'allongea et se tint sur un coude, prenant une herbe haute et la mettant à sa bouche.

« Moins chaleureux. Mon père voulait à tout prix que je réussisse et ma mère s'occupait plutôt de mes sœurs. Mais je n'étais pas malheureux pour autant. C'était juste différent que vous. Et puis j'avais Maes, nous avons grandit quasiment ensemble, on se connaît depuis le bac à sable.

« Je pensais que vous vous étiez rencontrés durant Ishbal.

« Et non, on portait encore des couches culottes. »

Riza se tourna pour le regarder et lui sourit,

« Je vous imagine très bien en couche culotte ! Vous deviez être un enfant terrible, à ne jamais vouloir faire vos devoirs et qui devait préférer aller voir ce qui se passait dans les toilettes des filles !

« Pas du tout figurez-vous. J'étais très sage et très studieux !

« Ben voyons. »

Ils riaient tous les deux de bon cœur. Hayate vint les retrouver, la langue pendante. Il colla sa truffe contre le visage de sa maîtresse.

« Hayate arrête ! Tu es tout mouillé ! »

Le chien attrapa un bâton qu'il déposa à ses pieds.

« Ah, tu veux qu'on joue. On bouge Colonel ? Je connais un endroit où il y a plein de mûres, on pourra en cueillir pour faire des tartes.

« Bonne idée, j'adore ça. »

Ils repartirent en jetant de temps à autre le bâton qu'Hayate courait inlassablement chercher.

« Il y avait des prés ici avant où il y avait des petits veaux. Mais maintenant, on ne trouve que des champs de maïs. Par contre, on trouve toujours des mûres, regardez.

« Woua, elles sont énormes ! Mais comment on va les ramener.

« J'ai pris un sachet plastique. »

Elle le sortit de sa poche arrière et ils commencèrent la cueillette.

« Roy, si vous continuez à vous gaver de mûres, non seulement vous n'aurez plus faim ce midi mais en plus nous n'en aurons pas assez pour nos tartes.

« Vous pouvez parler, vous êtes toute barbouillée ! »

Riza rougit et s'essuya le visage avec ses mains, mais elle ne réussit qu'à s'étaler un peu plus de fruit sur elle.

« Ah, ben maintenant on dirait un clown ! Venez par là, je vais vous arranger ça. »

Roy s'approcha d'elle, se mouilla le bout des doigts et la frotta pour effacer les taches violettes qui lui couvraient les joues.

Riza s'arrêta de respirer. S'il ne la lâchait pas rapidement, elle mourrait asphyxiée ! Ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler. Riza priait pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de l'état dans lequel il la mettait.

« Voilà, y'a plus rien.

« Hm, nous devrions rentrer, il commence à se faire tard. »

Roy la relâcha. Son regard avait une expression étrange que Riza ne sut interpréter.

« Vous avez raison, il ne faut pas faire attendre les autres. »

Riza appela Hayate et ils repartirent donc vers la maison.

Ils furent accueillis par Saïna.

« Ah enfin, on se demandait où vous étiez partis. Maman a préparé le déjeuner. On n'attendait plus que vous.

« Tiens on a cueilli des mûres, on pourra faire des tartes tout à l'heure.

« Super, les enfants vont se régaler. »

Ils allèrent d'abord se laver les mains et rejoignirent tout le monde à la cuisine.

« Alors ce tour, c'était bien ?

« Oui, Riza m'a emmené dans la colline où elle jouait étant petite. La vue que l'on a du promontoire est vraiment magnifique. »

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi, sur les souvenirs des uns et des autres. Ils en étaient au café.

« Riza, tu viens avec moi tout à l'heure ? Je voudrais aller tirer quelques balles.

« Jeff, ce n'est pas une activité convenable pour une jeune femme !

« Mais maman, c'est papa lui-même qui nous a appris à tirer ! »

Sarah lança un regard noir à son cher et tendre mari.

« Et je n'étais pas du tout d'accord. Mais bon.

« Oh Sarah, laisse les petits faire, ce n'est pas plus mal que nos enfants sachent se défendre en cas de besoin.

« Tu viens avec nous Roy ? On a du t'apprendre à tirer à l'armée, non ?

« Si mais je ne suis pas très doué. Je préfère de loin user de mon alchimie. »

Paula se trémoussa sur sa chaise,

« Vous nous ferez bien une petite démonstration Roy ? »

Riza détestait la manière qu'elle avait de papillonner des cils et de faire rouler ses « r » lorsqu'elle prononçait le prénom de Mustang.

« Si ça vous fait plaisir, mais pas maintenant. En plus les enfants sont là et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils puissent croire qu'on peut s'amuser avec le feu sans danger. »

Saïna et Fred acquiescèrent.

« C'est sûr, les garçons sont déjà suffisamment casse-cous sans en plus leur montrer qu'on peut jouer avec le feu ! »

Jeff se leva.

« Tu viens Riza ?

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Elle se tourna vers Roy pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais Paula l'avait déjà accaparé.

« Oh Riza, laissez le nous un peu, il va nous raconter quelques histoires croustillantes sur l'armée.

« Très bien. A plus tard. »

Et elle sortit rejoindre son frère plus loin derrière la maison.

Jeff installa des bouteilles et des canettes vides sur des planches, une vieille voiture, des tonneaux, etc. bref tout ce qui pouvait servir de support.

Il avait déjà été chercher le coffret renfermant les pistolets.

Riza les chargea.

« Prêt ?

« Oui. »

Ils firent feu ensemble. Ils se lancèrent ensuite dans un concours comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

« Il y a longtemps qu'on n'avait pas tiré tout les deux. Tu t'es drôlement améliorée depuis la dernière fois.

« Je me suis un peu entraînée.

« De toute façon, tu as toujours été très douée avec des armes à feu. C'est un don chez toi.

« Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu es si gentil avec moi ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse un joli petit trou dans ta carcasse !

« Quelle chipie tu fais. Je sais bien que tu n'oserais jamais faire ça.

« Ah oui, tu crois ? »

Riza avait envie de s'amuser un peu. Elle fit tourner son pistolet sur son doigt et tira à une vitesse vertigineuse, atteignant six cibles. Elle avança son canon à sa bouche pour souffler la fumée qui s'en échappait encore.

« En tout cas, on a pas intérêt à te contrarier.

« Dis moi, c'est qui exactement cette Paula ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

« Comme toi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce Roy.

« Un point pour toi. Non sans blague. C'est ta copine ?

« Non, juste une amie. Son copain vient de la quitter, elle n'avait pas le moral, je lui ai proposé de venir passer le week-end avec nous. Je me suis dit que ça lui ferait du bien de voir d'autres têtes. Pourquoi ?

« Non rien. Je me demandais juste.

« Et Roy, parle moi de lui un peu. Il est gentil avec toi ? Il sait au moins que si jamais il te faisait du mal, il aurait à faire avec moi ?

« T'inquiètes pas, je crois qu'il a compris lorsqu'il a vu papa le premier soir.

« Il lui a broyé la main ? »

Riza éclata de rire.

« Tout à fait. »

Ils n'avaient plus de munitions, ils décidèrent donc de rentrer. Riza voulait se changer avant d'aller en ville.

Elle retrouva Roy en train de jouer avec les jumeaux et Pauline. D'après ce qu'elle put voir, les garçons avaient le dessus sur lui.

_Pauvre Colonel. Allait-il survivre à ce week-end dans la famille Hawkeye ?_

« Riza au secours, j'ai besoin d'aide !

« J'y crois pas, un grand garçon comme vous ? »

Elle se jeta dans la mêlée. Elle attrapa Pauline qu'elle chatouilla la faisant rire aux éclats. Roy avait attrapé Charles ou bien était-ce Pierre ? et l'avait hissé sur son épaule pendant que l'autre garçon se jetait sur sa jambe.

C'est ainsi que Sarah les retrouva dans une posture impossible.

« Riza, il est l'heure, nous allons être en retard chez la couturière si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu plus. »

La gronda-t-elle.

« D'accord, donne moi le temps de me changer et j'arrive. Saïna est déjà prête ?

« Oui, elle nous attend.

« Je me dépêche. »

Riza relâcha Pauline et couru à sa chambre pour mettre des vêtements propres.

« Roy, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si nous vous enlevons Riza pour quelques heures, mais nous devons aller chercher nos tenues pour la fête de demain.

« Pas de problème Sarah, je vais rester avec Jeff et Fred. Nous ferons plus ample connaissance comme ça.

« Ne faites pas de bêtises tous les trois !

« Qu'insinues-tu maman ? Que nous ne savons pas nous tenir sans vous les femmes ?

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Jeff fit l'indigné devant l'air suspicieux de sa mère.

« Oh maman, je suis vexé que tu ne nous fasses pas confiance.

« La dernière fois, je vous ai retrouvé mort soûl avec Fred et vous vous baladiez en caleçon en chantant à tue-tête.

« C'était il y a plusieurs années maman ! On fêtait son enterrement de vie de garçon.

« Quand même ! Roy, vous me les surveillez, je compte sur vous.

« Pas de problème Sarah. »

Riza qui était redescendue appela sa mère du hall. Sarah laissa donc les hommes entre eux, mais elle put entendre avant de partir : « Viens Roy, je vais te faire goûter une petite eau de vie, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »

Elle poussa un soupir résigné.

* * *

_**NdlA : je tiens à signaler qu'aucun angelot ou diablotin n'a été blessé durant les scènes décrites plus haut. Après vérification auprès des autorités compétentes, les deux protagonistes sont titulaires de leur diplôme de natation.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**NdlA : à noter, le retour de nos amis le diablotin et l'angelot qui ont survécu à leur mésaventure sous la douche... **

**Et la description d'une scène de billard, alors je préviens, il y a des lustres que je n'y ai pas joué et je ne suis pas spécialiste, c'est miracle lorsque je rentre les boules , alors ce n'est sans doute pas correcte.

* * *

Chapitre 4**

Saïna, Riza et Sarah était chacune dans une cabine d'essayage. Riza savourait ce moment d'intimité entre filles. Elle qui évoluait dans un milieu masculin, appréciait ces rares moments.

Saïna fut la première à sortir pour s'admirer dans la glace. La couturière s'affaira autour d'elle pour reprendre quelques points, mais le résultat était vraiment très joli. Après avoir eu trois enfants, Saïna se plaignait souvent d'avoir perdu sa taille fine. De l'avis de Riza, ses maternités lui avaient au contraire donné des rondeurs toutes féminines et elle paraissait vraiment épanouie.

Riza sortit à son tour de sa cabine, se trémoussant dans tous les sens, mal à l'aise dans sa robe. C'était sa sœur et sa mère qui l'avait forcée à la choisir. Pour sa part, elle aurait préféré un ensemble pantalon plutôt, il y en avait de très jolis qui auraient très bien fait l'affaire, mais Saïna et Sarah avaient insisté pour une robe.

Sarah sortit à son tour.

« Oh maman, tu es ravissante. Papa va te redemander en mariage, c'est sûr ! »

Sarah rougit sous le compliment. Elle regardait ses deux filles qui se tenaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques. Ses deux petits bébés qui ne lui appartenaient plus puisque l'une était mariée et mère de famille et l'autre allait enfin bientôt convoler en justes noces après tant d'années de célibat.

« Vous êtes tellement belles toutes les deux. J'espère que Fred et Roy se rendent compte à quel point ils ont de la chance de vous avoir ! »

Riza se retourna, elle ne voulait pas faire voir à sa mère sa gêne face à cette remarque. Elle se détestait de mentir à sa mère. Mais elle se voyait mal à présent lui révéler toute la vérité. Après la fête sans doute, elle trouverait le courage de tout lui avouer, sa vie à Central, son travail dans l'armée et la vraie nature de sa relation avec le Colonel Roy Mustang.

Mais pour le moment, elle voulait profiter de la joie de sa mère.

« Pour quand est prévu le mariage Riza ? Tu ne nous as pas dit.

« Roy n'a pas encore fait sa demande Maman, nous n'avons donc pas prévu de date.

« Mais il compte bien t'épouser, non ? Vous êtes tellement bien ensemble, et il est si gentil.

« Je sais maman. On verra. Tu sais, il n'y a pas si longtemps que nous nous fréquentons. _24 heures, et encore c'est de la comédie ! _

« En tout cas, il a l'air vraiment accro… Fred ne m'a jamais regardée comme Roy te regarde. »

_Si un jour le Colonel veut se recycler, il pourra toujours se lancer dans une carrière d'acteur !_

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, Fred est raide dingue de toi. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il t'a fait trois enfants.

« Deux plus une tu veux plutôt dire ! Et toi, il veut des enfants Roy ?

« Nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet.

« Je me demande à quoi ils pourraient ressembler… Bruns aux yeux dorés, ou blonds aux yeux noirs. »

Riza passa une main incertaine sur son ventre, imaginant un petit être s'y développer.

La voix de sa sœur la tira de sa rêverie,

« Je n'ai jamais vu un regard pareil, il est hypnotique. Il doit faire un effet dévastateur sur toutes les femmes ! Moi-même si je n'étais pas mariée et si je ne savais pas que c'était ton fiancé, je tenterais ma chance !

« Saïna, voyons ! Tiens ta langue.

« Tu parles maman. Une qui a du mal à la tenir c'est cette Paula. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup celle là.

« Elle a l'air gentil » se força à dire Riza.

« Sans doute, mais tu devrais la surveiller, elle dévore complètement du regard Roy comme si elle voulait le dévorer tout cru. »

Ainsi donc, elle n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'elle avait vu, sa sœur aussi s'en était rendu compte. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ou faire ? Roy et elle n'étaient pas réellement ensemble, s'il voulait sortir avec Paula, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Au moins lui demander d'être discret le temps qu'ils étaient chez ses parents, histoire de donner le change. Après il ferait ce qu'il voudrait.

Mais cette idée lui serrait le cœur. Sa sœur et sa mère durent se rendre compte de sa tristesse car elles l'entourèrent dans leurs bras.

« Ne t'en fait pas, elle ne vaut rien à côté de toi. Tu la surpasses de loin. Tu as plus de classe qu'elle et Roy t'aime. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle l'intéresse. »

Riza n'osa pas leur répondre. Au lieu de cela elle retourna dans sa cabine pour se changer.

_Si seulement c'était vrai. Mais elle savait bien qu'il n'en était rien. Entre elle et Paula, Roy choisirait à coup sûr Paula. Elle était tellement jolie, féminine et savait comment se comporter pour séduire un homme. Pas comme elle !_

Une fois toutes les trois rhabillées et les paquets chargés dans la voiture, elles rentrèrent à la maison. Les hommes n'étaient pas en vue.

Riza monta dans sa chambre et accrocha la housse renfermant sa robe dans son armoire.

Elle alla s'asperger son visage avec de l'eau fraîche et se regarda dans le miroir.

_Tu joues un jeu dangereux ma fille. Reprends toi. Tu es Riza Hawkeye, l'un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite de ce pays, tu es capable d'atteindre une cible à plusieurs centaines de mètres, tu es respectée pour ce que tu es et ce que tu fais, on peut même dire qu'on te craint. _

De nouveau, le petit ange et le petit démon étaient apparus.

_Oui, mais je suis incapable de me trouver un compagnon ou de séduire l'homme que j'aime._

_Ouh la, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? L'homme que tu aimes ? Tu es donc amoureuse, et de ton Colonel en plus ! Non c'est impossible. Arrête ça tout de suite !_

_Facile à dire pour toi ! Tu crois que c'est facile à contrôler ces choses là ? Alors ferme la. Parce que là tu ne m'es d'aucune aide._

« RIZA, RIZA, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore ?

« J'arrive maman. »

Elle se repassa son visage à l'eau fraîche. Et voilà, exit l'ange et le démon. _J'espère qu'au moins ils savent nager.

* * *

_

Elle entra dans la cuisine.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? On t'attend pour faire les tartes. »

Roy était assis à la table et lui souriait.

_Oh non, par pitié, pas ce sourire._

« Rien, je me rafraîchissais juste. »

Le sourire de Roy s'effaça.

« Ca va ? Tu es un peu pâle. »

_Mais va-t-il s'arrêter de me regarder comme ça et de me parler si gentiment !_

« Oui, ça va. Je prendrais bien un thé, pas vous ?

« Si, il n'y a qu'à faire chauffer de l'eau pour tout le monde. »

Riza sortit des tasses, le thé et le sucre, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour détourner son attention de Roy.

Mais ce ne fut qu'un répit de courte durée. Ses mains s'entendaient pour la trahir et tremblaient affreusement, lui faisant renverser du sucre partout. Roy se leva et lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

« Tu es sûre d'aller bien.

« Oui, je dois être un peu fatiguée. _Mais lâche moi bon Dieu ! Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est toi qui me rends comme ça ?_

« Tu veux aller t'allonger ?

« Non, ça me fait plaisir de préparer les tartes.

« D'accord. »

Riza aida sa mère à sortir les ingrédients pour préparer la pâte sablée. Farine, sel, sucre, beurre, œuf et eau. Elle mit un tablier et commença à mélanger les ingrédients ensemble. Les malaxant avec ses doigts.

Roy la regardait faire tout en souriant. Il s'occupait de nettoyer les mûres.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner comme ça.

« Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi encore.

« De moins en moins tout de même, notamment grâce à ton frère. Il m'a raconté plein d'anecdotes sur toi cet après-midi !

« Oh, il est où que je lui dise deux mots à celui-là !

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'était rien de grave.

« J'en doute, venant de Jeff.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais courir toute nue dans le jardin et te jeter dans votre piscine…

« Jeff est un homme mort. Je n'avais que 4 ans ! »

Sarah restait silencieuse, laissant les deux jeunes gens discuter entre eux. Ils semblaient avoir totalement oublié sa présence.

Mais le charme fut rompu lorsque Paula arriva. Le visage de Riza se ferma comme une huître.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

« Des tartes avec les mûres que nous avons cueillies ce matin. » Lui répondit Roy.

« Hum, ça va être délicieux. »

Elle repartit après avoir piqué une ou deux mûres des mains de Roy. Riza pétrissait ses pâtes avec vigueur.

Le moment de quiétude était définitivement passé.

Riza façonna des pâtes fines qu'elle mit dans des plats et que Roy recouvrit de mûres. Ils enfournèrent le tout.

L'odeur se répandit rapidement dans la maison. Les ventres commençaient à réclamer pitance.

* * *

Les enfants avaient « enlevé » leur tante pour jouer, Jeff était parti avec Paula faire visiter l'entreprise familiale, Saïna profitait de ne pas avoir les enfants à surveiller pour passer un moment avec son mari, Roy se retrouva seul avec Sarah.

Lorsque Riza revint dans le salon, elle les trouva penchés sur de vieux albums photos.

« Oh non maman, tu n'as pas osé !

« Mais, ma chérie, tu étais si mignonne petite fille !

« C'est bien vrai. Les couettes t'allaient bien. J'aime bien aussi la photo où il te manque les dents de devant. »

Riza fusilla du regard son patron, genre : _« Si jamais vous répétez ça au boulot, je vous explose la tête sans remord ni regret ! »_

Mais Roy ignora son air courroucé et se replongea dans les photos de Riza adolescente.

« Continuez Sarah, vous étiez en train de me dire à quel point Riza était une vraie terreur.

« Ca c'est sûr, elle cherchait toujours la bagarre, et le pire c'est qu'elle battait souvent les autres garçons. La plupart avaient peur d'elle. Un vrai garçon manqué. Regardez, toujours en pantalon, débraillée… »

Sarah lui pointait certaines photos pour justifier ses dires.

« Oh maman, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne faisais pas que ça, je jouais aussi à la poupée, la preuve j'en ai plein ma chambre encore ! »

Riza s'installa à côté d'eux pour regarder elle aussi les photos de son enfance.

Au fur et à mesure que Roy tournait les pages de l'album, il découvrait une Riza enfant, puis adolescente pour enfin se transformer en jeune femme.

« Tu te souviens de celle là maman ? Tu l'as prise alors que je revenais de la pêche avec papa.

« Oui, tu avais pêché la plus grosse truite qu'on ai jamais vue. »

Sur les photos, Riza avait maintenant 17 ans.

Roy s'arrêta sur une photo qui la représentait en robe de soirée à côté d'un jeune homme du même âge qu'elle.

Il sentit un changement d'atmosphère dans la salle. Il regarda tour à tour Riza et sa mère. Leurs visages s'étaient fermés.

Riza répondit à sa question muette :

« C'était David. La photo a été prise le jour de la remise de nos diplômes. Nous étions fiancés. Il est mort peu de temps après cette photo dans un accident de voiture.

« Je suis désolé Riza.

« Ce n'est rien, c'était il y a longtemps. »

Roy lui prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Riza lui rendit un sourire.

Sarah se leva.

« Je crois que les tartes sont cuites. Je vais les retirer du four. On va pouvoir passer à table, Jeff et ton père ne vont plus tarder. Riza tu veux bien appeler les autres. »

* * *

Le dîner se passa calmement, Riza et sa mère avaient retrouvé leur légèreté, comme si l'instant de tout à l'heure n'avait jamais existé.

Roy n'avait jamais imaginé que Riza ai pu être fiancée et qu'elle avait vécu un drame aussi personnel. Il découvrait combien il savait peu de chose sur elle finalement. Jusqu'à quel point la mort de son ami l'avait-elle affectée ?

Il se prit à l'observer, tour à tour riante, sérieuse, attentive à ce qu'on lui disait, animée lorsque le sujet la passionnait et parfois triste comme tout à l'heure.

Il découvrit qu'il se sentait bien en sa présence, il n'avait pas besoin d'endosser un rôle, il pouvait être lui tout simplement, sans se forcer.

Le dîner terminé, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse. Riza et Roy assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur une balancelle. Jeff et Fred en face sur des fauteuils. Tout était paisible.

Ils discutaient tranquillement lorsque Paula fit irruption parmi eux et se tourna vers Roy.

« J'ai bien envie d'aller marcher un peu. Ca vous dirait Roy de m'accompagner ? Comme ça vous laissez Riza en compagnie de son frère et de son beau-frère. »

Riza eut un petit sursaut. _Cette fille n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux et manquait sensiblement d'éducation !_

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que Roy accepte malgré tout la proposition de Paula, elle fut surprise de le sentir passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Merci, mais je préfère rester avec Riza. »

Riza prit sur elle et se tourna vers lui pour lui murmurer :

« Si vous voulez y aller Colonel, il n'y a pas de problème. »

Roy plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Non, je préfère rester avec vous. »

La déception de Paula était visible de tous. C'est alors que Jeff intervint.

« Hé, j'ai une idée, et si nous sortions tous ensemble. Nous pourrions aller au pub. Fred, maman et papa peuvent garder les enfants, comme ça vous venez avec nous. Il y a longtemps que vous n'avez pas du pouvoir sortir. Ca va être drôle de sortir à 6 ! »

« Moi ça me va, je vais demander à Saïna, mais je pense qu'elle sera d'accord. Et vous, vous venez ? » Demanda-t-il à Roy et Riza.

Roy interrogea du regard sa compagne.

« Si vous voulez. Mais dans ce cas, je file me changer rapidement. On va chez Dude ?

« Ouais. Tu verras, ça n'a pas changé d'un poil.

« Cool. Je me dépêche, si tu veux, Fred, j'en profite pour prévenir Saïna.

« Ok, on vous attends là alors. »

Riza et Saïna les rejoignirent à peine vingt minutes plus tard, suivies de peu par Paula.

« Je parie que vous n'avez jamais vu des filles se changer aussi vite ! » S'exclama Saïna en prenant le bras de son mari.

Saïna avait mis un jean et une chemise blanche et des bottines noires. Paula portait un pantalon court très moulant, des chaussures à talons compensés et un chemisier dont elle avait noué les pans laissant apparaître son ventre plat.

Roy fut surpris par la tenue qu'avait choisie Riza : Un jupon en velours marron avec des empiècements de couleurs violette, orange, turquoise et noire, qu'elle portait avec une tunique turquoise qui laissait transparaître le débardeur du même ton qu'elle portait dessous et des santiags. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

« On est tous prêt, on y va ? »

Ils se répartirent dans les voitures, Jeff, Paula et Roy dans une et Saïna, Riza et Fred dans l'autre.

Riza avait préféré voyager avec sa sœur et son beau-frère plutôt que partager une baquette avec Paula. Et puis comme ça, elle laissait le champ libre à Roy. Il était hors de question qu'elle se donne en spectacle dans une crise de jalousie malvenue.

« Chez Dude » était un pub où se retrouvaient tous les jeunes de la région. Roy ne fut donc pas étonné de voir la fratrie Hawkeye saluer quasiment tout le monde.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Riza aussi souriante et causante. Elle se faisait arrêter tous les mètres. Il remarqua même certains hommes qui laissaient leur main traîner sur sa taille un peu trop longtemps à son goût alors qu'ils faisaient la bise à la jeune femme.

Jeffrey salua le gérant.

« Hé, Dude regarde qui je te ramène ! Je parie que tu ne t'y attendais pas.

« Si c'est pas la petite Riza qui est là ! »

Il embrassa Riza sur les joues et la regarda de haut en bas.

« Ben mon vieux, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu traîner tes guêtres par ici ! Comme tu as changé, tu es devenue une bien belle jeune femme.

« Doucement Dude, elle est fiancée maintenant, Roy, viens là que je te présente. »

Jeffrey attira Roy devant le gérant qui lui serra la main.

« Bonjour Monsieur.

« Mon gars, ici tout le monde m'appelle Dude. Alors comme ça c'est toi qui a volé le cœur de notre petite Riza ? Il t'a dit le Jeff que t'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal, sinon t'as tout le pays qui débarque pour te régler ton compte ? »

Riza qui avait entendu la dernière tirade de Dude intervint :

« Ca y est les garçons, vous avez fini avec votre séance de macho protecteur ? Vous allez finir par lui faire peur pour de bon ! »

« Ouais, ben tout de même ! Un homme averti en vaut deux.

« Hé Dude, tu nous mets une tournée, on va s'installer au fond.

« D'accord, Jeff. »

Ils trouvèrent une table libre et s'installèrent sur les banquettes. Roy observait la salle et les clients qui buvaient et s'interpellaient entre eux.

Riza le vit faire.

« Ici, ce n'est pas grand comme patelin et tout le monde connaît tout le monde.

« C'est ce que je vois. C'est sympathique comme endroit. Et Dude est vraiment typique. »

Celui-ci vint justement leur apporter leurs bières.

« Celle-ci est pour moi les enfants. »

Jeff sortit un paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une.

« Je croyais que tu ne fumais pas Jeff ?

« C'est juste comme ça, lorsque les parents ne sont pas là.

« Ah, je vois. »

Ils se mirent à parler joyeusement, gagnés par l'ambiance détendue du lieu. Parfois des gens s'approchaient d'eux et les saluaient, beaucoup demandaient des nouvelles de Riza qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis longtemps.

Jeff proposa un billard. Ils décidèrent de jouer les filles contre les garçons. Honneur fut donné aux dames pour débuter la partie.

C'est Saïna qui cassa le jeu, faisant rentrer une boule pleine.

« Ok, les filles vous prenez les pleines et nous les autres. »

Saïna rentra une deuxième boule.

« Vous réjouissez pas trop vite, on va pas se laisser faire. »

Elle rata le coup suivant. Fred prit la main et rentra lui aussi deux boules mais rata son troisième coup.

Riza regarda les boules en faisant le tour de la table pour choisir le meilleur angle de tir, enfin, elle se pencha sur la table, coinçant sa queue et frappa une boule qui ricocha contre une bande et tapa deux autres boules qui rentrèrent dans deux trous.

« Oh joli ! » S'exclama Jeff.

De nouveau, sans perdre de sa concentration, elle rentra une nouvelle boule.

« Vous êtes mal barrés les mecs ! » s'exclama Saïna.

Roy, pour le bien de son équipe, décida d'intervenir. Il se mit juste à côté de Riza et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Je parie que vous ratez ce coup là. »

Ce qui, bien entendu, arriva. Riza ayant perdu ses moyens dut laisser la main aux garçons.

Jeff prit ce tour et rentra une boule puis dut à son tour laisser sa place à Paula. Toujours égale à elle-même, elle se plaça juste devant Roy et se cambra au-dessus de la table. Trop occupée à jouer les lolitas, elle loupa son tir.

C'était à Roy de jouer. Il choisit le meilleur angle pour faire rentrer les boules et réussit à en rentrer deux à la suite.

Mutine, Riza voulu lui rendre la pareille pour le coup de tout à l'heure et se pencha sur la table juste en face de lui, lui souriant, elle lui susurra : « Vous allez vous planter Colonel ».

Le regard de Roy fut attiré par son décolleté et il manqua d'un bon centimètre la boule qu'il visait.

« Hé, c'est pas juste, j'ai été déconcentré !

« A la guerre comme à la guerre Colonel ! »

Souriante, elle but une grande rasade de sa bière et prit la cigarette de la bouche de Jeff et en tira une bouffée puis lui remit dans la bouche.

« Ben Riza, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu fumes toi ?

« Papa et maman ne sont pas là. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Jeff passa un bras sur les épaules de sa sœur.

« T'es vraiment pas payable toi ! Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner !

« Si tu savais ! »

Elle interpella sa sœur qui fricotait avec son époux.

« Hé Saïna, arrête de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, et viens donc rentrer quelques boules. »

Roy l'observait de l'autre côté de la table. Jamais il n'avait vu Riza comme ça. Aussi détendue, aussi libre. A cet instant, il se sentit fier d'être avec elle, même si ce n'était que pour ce week-end. Il s'était finalement coulé dans le rôle du fiancé sans problème et trouvait même cela agréable, il avait eu la chance de découvrir son lieutenant comme jamais il n'aurait pu le faire autrement. Riza était tellement réservée, toujours distante, intouchable, ses sentiments tenus en laisse, barricadée derrière un professionnalisme sans faille. Alors qu'ici, au milieu de sa famille, dans sa ville natale, elle se montrait chaleureuse, prévenante, sensible et il sentait qu'elle baissait sa garde. Et il devait bien se l'avouer, il aimait bien cette Riza là.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Jeff lui parler.

« Hé, Roy, tu reviens parmi nous ? On est mené par les filles là, faut faire quelque chose !

« T'inquiète, je m'en occupe. »

Il ne restait plus que les boules noire et blanche sur le tapis. La noire rata de peu son trou. Riza reprit la main.

« Les filles, je crois que la prochaine tournée sera pour les garçons! »

La dernière boule toucha trois bandes et rentra gentiment dans son trou. Saïna, Paula et Riza exultèrent.

Dépités, les garçons regagnèrent leurs sièges.

« Vous avez eu trop de chance. » Bougonna Jeff.

« Tu parles qu'on a eu de la chance. Tu oublies que je suis venue presque autant que toi passer mes soirées ici. Et encore, je l'ai joué cool. J'ai comme une petite soif moi, pas vous les filles ? »

Fred partit chercher de nouvelles bières. Quelques couples dansaient sur une petite piste. Fred, revenu avec les chopes, invita sa femme à danser. Ils furent suivis par Jeff et Paula.

« Vous voulez danser ?

« Volontiers Colonel. »

Roy la conduisit sur la piste. Il lui prit sa main et passa son bras libre à sa taille.

« Ca fait maintenant plus de 24 heures que je me fais passer pour votre fiancé et vous persistez à m'appeler Colonel. Vous savez, même si vos parents ne sont pas là et ne peuvent pas nous entendre, vous pouvez m'appeler Roy.

« D'accord, je vais essayer.

« Je dois dire que vous jouez très bien au billard.

« Je joue depuis que je suis assez grande pour me pencher sur une table. Mais vous aussi, vous vous débrouillez plutôt pas mal.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise un secret ?

« Oui.

« En fait, je suis imbattable au billard ! Mais en homme galant que je suis, je vous ai laissées nous battre.

« C'est trop gentil de votre part Roy. Nous allons devoir faire une belle alors, pour savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort.

« Volontiers, mais pas ce soir. Pour le moment je préfère danser avec vous. »

Cette dernière phrase troubla Riza et lui fit rater un pas, elle écrasa le pied de son cavalier.

« Pardon.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Roy resserra son bras sur sa taille. La musique s'arrêta juste le temps d'enchaîner avec une autre.

Paula s'approcha d'eux. Roy relâcha son étreinte et Riza s'écarta un peu.

« Tu permets Riza ? »

Sans attendre la réaction de Roy, Riza se dégagea de ses bras et laissa bien à contrecœur sa place. Elle retourna s'asseoir à leur table où Jeff vint la rejoindre.

« Tu en fais une tête, ça ne va pas ?

« Si, je dois juste être un peu fatiguée. Quelle heure est-il ? C'est qu'on a encore du pain sur la planche demain avec le reste de la famille qui débarque et la soirée à préparer.

« Il est près d'une heure, t'as raison, on va chercher les autres ? C'est dommage Saïna et Fred ont l'air de bien s'amuser pour une fois qu'ils n'ont pas les enfants à s'occuper. »

Riza fit le tour de la piste de danse du regard à la recherche de Roy et Paula, mais ils étaient introuvables.

Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Et encore plus lorsque Jeff lui dit :

« Je ne vois pas Roy et Paula.

« Je vais les chercher, toi vas prévenir Saïna et Fred. »

Ils se séparèrent donc. Riza traversa le pub à la recherche des deux absents, sans les trouver. Elle demanda à Dude s'il les avait vus.

« Je crois qu'ils sont sortis prendre l'air. »

L'estomac de Riza se contracta. Les jambes flageolantes elle passa la porte et se trouva dehors. Le vent frais lui gifla les joues.

Roy et Paula étaient toujours hors de vue. Elle fit quelques pas vers le parking. C'est là qu'elle les aperçut.

Paula était pendue au coup de Roy, lui avait ses mains posées sur sa taille.

Riza était là, pétrifiée sur place. Elle ne trouva rien à leur dire sinon,

« Je suis venue vous prévenir que nous partions. »

Roy releva vivement la tête, Paula eut la décence de rougir.

Riza fit demi-tour et s'éloigna presque en courant. Elle butta dans son frère, accompagné de Fred et Saïna.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

« Rien, c'est rien. Roy et Paula nous attendent dehors près des voitures. »

Ils ressortirent tous les quatre, mais Saïna la retint par l'épaule.

« Riza, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Paula ?

« Tout va bien. Rentrons, je suis fatiguée et je ne pense qu'à me coucher. »

Ils remontèrent tous en voiture. Cette fois Jeff et Paula voyagèrent ensemble alors que Roy et Riza partagèrent une voiture avec Saïna et Fred. Riza regardait obstinément par sa vitre. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot de tout le trajet.

_Donnes le change Riza. Tu le savais, tout ça n'était qu'une comédie, un jeu de rôle idiot. Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas le courage d'avouer à ta famille ce que tu fais vraiment et que tu vis seule, sans ami. Sans vie sociale, à baby-sitter un Colonel qui n'en a rien à faire de toi !_

De nouveau, ses potes l'ange et le démon avaient refait apparition.

_Je te l'avais bien dit de ne pas te monter le bourrichon, que tu n'étais pas le genre de ton Colonel. Mais non, Madame a voulu jouer la maligne et voila! Il est beau le résultat !_

_Le petit démon de renchérir, mais il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir se faire du bien ! Et pourquoi j'aurai pas droit à ma part de bonheur comme tout le monde moi ?_

Riza sentit la voiture se stopper, ils étaient arrivés. Pouf, disparus l'ange et le démon !

Elle sortit de la voiture et rentra dans la maison. Ils se souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit et gagnèrent leurs chambres respectives.

Riza s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama. Et dire qu'il fallait qu'elle passe encore deux nuits avec lui. Elle luttait contre les larmes.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, _surtout ne rien laisser paraître, il en allait de sa fierté, _et retourna dans sa chambre.

« Riza…

« Vous pouvez prendre la salle de bain. »

Elle se coucha en lui tournant le dos. Elle l'entendit entrer dans la salle de bain et revenir peu de temps après.

« Riza vous dormez ?

« Non. Pas encore.

« Il faut que vous m'écoutiez.

« Colonel, vous n'avez rien à m'expliquer. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec Paula. Je vous demande juste d'être discret le temps que vous êtes ici avec moi. Je ne veux pas que mes parents se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit.

« Mais Riza, je me fiche de Paula comme d'une guigne ! Vous avez mal compris ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre Colonel. Elle vous plait, vous lui plaisez, vous vous êtes embrassés. Fin de l'histoire.

« Mais pas du tout. C'est elle qui s'est jetée à mon cou, lorsque vous nous avez surpris j'essayais de la repousser. Je vous assure que Paula ne me plait pas du tout. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais vous embarrasser devant votre famille.

« Ecoutez Colonel, je suis fatiguée, je voudrais dormir maintenant. »

Riza remonta les draps jusqu'à son menton, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Roy se sentait misérable et incroyablement malheureux de cette méprise. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir par une ruse aussi vieille que Noé par Paula. Elle avait prétexté avoir froid et vouloir chercher un tricot dans la voiture. Galant, il avait proposé de l'accompagner et à peine arrivés près de la voiture, elle lui avait sauté au cou. Et bien sûr, c'est ce moment qu'avait choisi Riza pour venir les chercher !

Comment faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se fichait royalement de Paula et qu'il se sentait plutôt prit sous son charme à elle ? Jamais elle ne le croirait. Pour elle, il ne faisait que jouer la comédie de l'amour ce qui était certes vrai au début, mais rapidement le jeu était devenu plus sérieux et maintenant, il ne voulait plus faire semblant. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des choses incohérentes, faire des balades dans les bois, admirer des panoramas ou des couchers de soleil. Jouer au billard ou danser avec elle et elle seule. Des Paula, il en avait souvent croisées. Riza, elle, était unique.

Il se retourna pour la regarder dormir alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il tendit la main pour lui caresser ses cheveux mais retint son geste.

Il bascula sur son dos et ferma les yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme l'avait pris dans ses filets et lui avait mangé tout son cœur. Il n'en avait plus à partager avec personne d'autre.

Il fallait qu'il arrive à la conquérir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. S'il lui disait de but en blanc qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, jamais elle ne le croirait, surtout après l'avoir vu avec Paula sur ce parking. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne jouait plus. Il fallait aussi qu'il lui fasse oublier qu'il était son Colonel et qu'elle voit en lui l'homme et non plus le supérieur, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il ne la trahirait pas.

Ayant prit sa décision, il sombra à son tour, le cœur un peu plus léger, dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Yes, plus de 5200 mots pour ce chapitre ! Les prochains seront plus courts.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**NdlA : Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas posté sur cette histoire. Alors voilà le chap. 5.

* * *

****Chapitre 5 **

Le lendemain matin le trouva allongé tout contre Riza, un bras passé à sa taille.

Son inconscient l'avait-il conduit à se rapprocher d'elle durant la nuit, la tenant comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe ?

Il débattait entre son envie de rester ainsi contre la jeune femme et sa raison qui lui disait de s'écarter d'elle lorsque celle-ci se réveilla à son tour.

Roy n'osa plus bouger. Il la sentit remuer et s'étirer en poussant un petit soupir de contentement, avant de se retourner vers lui encore à moitié endormie mais souriante.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle émergea du sommeil en papillonnant des yeux qu'elle se rendit compte de leur posture. Elle tout contre lui dans ses bras, lui le visage penché au-dessus du sien.

Ses yeux se dilatèrent d'effroi et son sourire disparut. Elle s'écarta vivement de Roy. Son visage avait prit une teinte écarlate.

« Pardon Colonel. Je n'ai pas fait attention, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas…

« Du calme Riza. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est moi qui me suis réveillé avec vous dans mes bras. Il n'y a vraiment pas de mal. Nous n'avons rien fait. »

Ces explications embrouillées, au lieu de la rassurer, l'alarmèrent un peu plus, la faisant bafouiller.

« Mais, col…

« Allons Lieutenant. Nous portons encore tous les deux nos pyjamas. Nous ne nous sommes rendus coupable de rien du tout, alors calmez-vous. »

Le ton employé et l'usage de son grade eurent l'effet souhaité par Roy. Riza se ressaisit immédiatement.

« Maintenant, je vous suggère que nous nous levions et que nous allions déjeuner, il est déjà tard et si j'ai bien compris, il va y avoir un grand débarquement de monde aujourd'hui.

« Il est tard ? Mais qu'elle heure est-il ?

« Près de 10h30 je crois.

« 10h30 ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne me suis pas réveillée aussi tard depuis des années et c'est aujourd'hui que ça arrive. »

Riza sortit du lit comme un diable de sa boîte.

« C'est une catastrophe ! »

Elle courait dans la chambre à la recherche de ses pantoufles.

« Riza, ça suffit. Arrêtez-vous. »

Riza se stoppa et le regarda. Roy sortit du lit et lui saisit les épaules pour lui parler en face.

« Bien, maintenant, vous prenez une grande respiration, tout va bien se passer. Nous allons aller prendre notre petit déjeuner, parce que sans café, je ne suis bon à rien et ensuite on va se doucher et après on fera face à cette journée qui je le sens va être éprouvante. »

Riza se détendit. Roy venait tout juste de faire et dire ce qu'il fallait.

« Vous gardez toujours votre sang froid quelque soit la situation que nous rencontrons à Central, ce n'est pas la fête donnée en l'honneur de vos parents qui va changer cela, n'est-ce pas ? Vos n'avez qu'à le prendre comme une mission de plus.

« Vous avez raison Colonel. Avec de l'ordre et de la rigueur, je peux faire face !

« Voila, bien dit. »

Il la retourna et la poussa vers la porte.

« Maintenant, on descend prendre ce café. »

Il appuya ses paroles en appliquant une petite tape sur les fesses de Riza.

« COLONEL !

« Voyons Riza, si on ne peut même plus rigoler ! »

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine en souriant tous les deux. Sarah les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Alors les tourtereaux, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? »

A cette mention, Riza perdit sa bonne humeur. Elle avait presque oublié l'incident de la veille. Mais cette simple question posée par sa mère lui ramena les souvenirs de Roy et Paula sur le parking.

Roy s'en rendit immédiatement compte, surtout que lui-même avait gardé un souvenir précis des événements et surtout de l'expression de Riza lorsqu'elle avait surpris Paula pendue à son cou.

Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

Il enlaça la taille de Riza par derrière, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa dans son cou.

« J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée avec ma puce. »

Riza fut totalement prise de court et ne sut quoi dire ou faire. De toute façon, elle avait complètement perdu la parole. La chaleur du corps de Roy contre le sien se répandait en elle et elle avait l'impression d'avoir la peau qui lui brûlait là où il avait posé ses mains. Le baiser avait déclenché des vagues de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Enfin Roy la libéra.

« Je boirais bien un café moi, pas toi ma chérie ? »

« Si »

Riza revint sur terre.

« Je vais le préparer. »

Sarah s'éclipsa de la pièce les laissant seuls.

Riza fouillait dans les placards à la recherche de café et de filtres. Sans se retourner, elle s'adressa à Roy :

« Franchement Colonel, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en faire autant. »

Roy s'appuya sur les meubles juste à côté d'elle.

« Et si moi j'en avais envie ?

Riza s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Saïna et des enfants.

« Ben alors, on a fait la grasse matinée ce matin ! Va falloir vous dépêcher, je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à y avoir de nouveaux arrivants d'ici peu. Je suis complètement en transe ! Tu as vu maman, Riza ?

« Elle vient juste de sortir d'ici.

« Vous voulez bien me garder les enfants un instant ?

« Bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Saïna repartit à la recherche de sa mère. Roy et Riza s'installèrent pour boire enfin leur café en compagnie de Charles, Pierre et Pauline. La petite ne quittait pas des yeux Roy et elle n'eut de cesse de l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne sur ses genoux.

« Tonton 'Oy, tu fais un touw de magie ? »

Riza leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de magie ?

« Heu, je leur ai montré deux trois trucs hier, rien de dangereux je vous jure !

« Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas montrer aux enfants comment jouer avec le feu.

« Mais c'était trois fois rien et Jeff était là !

« Comme si on pouvait faire confiance à Jeff pour ces choses là ! »

Riza se tourna vers les enfants :

« Pas de magie, les enfants ! C'est dangereux de jouer avec le feu. Il n'y a que les grandes personnes qui peuvent le faire.

« Mais Tata, c'est pas juste !

« Oui, mais c'est comme ça. Colonel, je vais me doucher. Ne faites pas de bêtise.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas mes gants sur moi.

« Tata, pourquoi tu appelles toujours tonton Roy Colonel ?

« Parce que c'est son grade dans l'armée.

« Mais c'est ton amoureux, alors pourquoi tu l'appelles pas Roy ou chéri comme maman elle fait avec papa ? Et pourquoi tu lui fais jamais de bisous ? »

_C'est la fête, vive les enfants !_

Riza rougit et baissa les yeux de gêne. Bizarrement, Roy se tenait silencieux.

« Et bien parce que. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui fait beaucoup de bisous.

« C'est pas vrai, tu nous en fais plein à nous et à mamie et papi aussi, même à tonton Jeff et maman. Mais jamais à tonton Roy ! Les amoureux se font plein de bisous. Papa et maman ils s'en font plein eux. »

_La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants !_

« Bon, vous voulez une distribution de bisous si j'ai bien compris !

« Oui, des bisous » Crièrent-ils tous les trois.

Riza se pencha sur chacun d'eux et leur fit des bisous sur les joues. Elle arriva enfin à Roy, qui chose étrange rougissait comme un écolier.

_Bon, ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller._

Riza se pencha sur lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser ne dura que l'espace d'un clignement de paupière, mais l'un comme l'autre eurent l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique.

Un ange passa.

Riza retoucha le sol et se retourna vers les enfants.

« Alors contents ?

« OUI »

« Je peux aller à la douche maintenant ?

« Oui Tata. »

Riza abandonna Roy avec les trois enfants. Elle l'entendit juste avant de monter les escaliers :

« Hé les enfants, vous voulez que je vous montre un truc vraiment drôle ?

« Woui ! »

Riza sourit. Un vrai gosse ce colonel.

* * *

Une fois douchée, Riza redescendit aider sa mère et sa sœur à la préparation des festivités. Par bonheur, Paula ne jugea pas utile de se présenter.

Roy aida à décorer la salle avec des guirlandes et des ballons. Riza surveillait le travail du traiteur pendant ce temps là.

Les autres membres de la famille Hawkeye arrivèrent par petits groupes. A chaque fois, il fallait refaire les présentations.

Roy finit par perdre le compte et ne prit plus la peine d'essayer de retenir les noms. Il y avait trop de monde.

En court d'après-midi, Riza le trouva au milieu d'un groupe de vieilles tantes. Il essayait de faire bonne figure au milieu de toutes ces femmes qui le couvaient du regard et de leurs attentions.

Elle s'approcha du groupe.

« Excusez moi, ça vous dérange si je vous enlève Roy ? J'ai besoin de lui en cuisine.

« Oh mais non, il est tellement charmant, nous ne voudrions pas te priver de lui plus longtemps. »

Hors de portée de voix, Roy poussa un soupir et lui murmura :

« Merci, je ne savais plus quoi leur dire !

« Je m'en doutais bien. Maman craint de ne pas avoir assez de serviettes en papier et de trucs du même genre, elle m'envoie en acheter, vous voulez venir avec moi ?

« Bien sûr. »

Riza prit les clés de voiture et ils partirent vers la ville pour leurs achats de dernière minute.

« Vous avez vraiment une famille nombreuse.

« Et bruyante, vous pouvez le dire.

« Aussi, mais tellement joyeuse. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui sait que vous vous êtes engagée dans l'armée ?

« Non, personne. Tout ce sait très vite. Si je l'avais dit à quelqu'un, tous les autres l'auraient su dans l'heure qui suivait.

« Ce doit être dur à porter comme secret.

« Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est de mentir à ma mère et à mon père. Surtout à ma mère en fait. J'y ai réfléchi et je crois que je leur avouerai tout demain.

« Si vous voulez je resterai avec vous lorsque vous leur direz.

« On verra. Ca risque d'être un grand bouleversement pour eux. Ma plus grande peur c'est de les décevoir. »

Ils firent leurs courses et chargèrent leurs paquets dans le coffre. Roy repéra un petit salon de thé. Il l'invita à prendre un chocolat.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur des fauteuils confortables près l'un de l'autre et passèrent commande.

« Cet endroit est vraiment charmant.

« Oui, ce salon existe depuis très longtemps. C'est ici que mon père a demandé ma mère en mariage.

« C'est pas vrai !

« Si je vous assure. Ils nous ont raconté cette histoire un tas de fois. Je la connais par cœur, mais j'avoue que je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre. Ils étaient assis là bas, dans ce petit coin sombre. »

Riza lui désigna un coin dans le fond du salon à l'abri du regard de la plupart des clients.

« Vous m'avez dit que cela fait trente ans qu'ils sont mariés.

« Oui, et je crois qu'ils s'aiment encore comme au premier jour, voire même plus. Ils sont vraiment en osmose tous les deux.

« C'est une merveilleuse chance qu'ils ont eue de trouver l'être unique qui leur convenait sur cette terre.

« Et du premier coup en plus !

« Et vous Riza, l'avez-vous déjà trouvé ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez déjà été fiancée. »

Un voile passa sur le visage de Riza.

« Vous voulez parler de David ? »

Roy acquiesça.

« Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, vous n'êtes pas obligée. Je le comprendrai. »

Riza se tut, elle donnait l'impression à Roy de débattre sur ce qu'elle devait ou non lui révéler.

« Je ne sais pas si David était l'être unique qui me convenait comme vous dites. Le soir où il est mort, nous nous étions disputés. Je venais de lui faire part de mon intention d'entrer dans l'armée. Il s'y est opposé vivement. Alors, je lui ai dit que s'il n'acceptait pas ma décision, c'est qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez et que dans ce cas, il ne servait à rien de se marier. Il est parti en colère. J'ai appris le lendemain qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture qui lui avait coûté la vie. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il semble qu'il n'ai pas respecté une priorité et qu'il se soit renversé dans un fossé pour éviter la collision avec l'autre véhicule. Je n'ai plus jamais abordé le sujet avec personne et je suis partie m'engager au quartier général de ma circonscription. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…

« Il n'y a rien à dire Colonel. Je vous l'ai dit, c'était il y a longtemps, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis et j'ai connu bien d'autres choses depuis. Je n'oublierai jamais David, il était mon premier amour, il ne quittera jamais mon cœur. Mais je ne regrette pas du tout mon engagement, je l'aurai fait avec ou sans l'accord de David. Ca m'a permis de faire la connaissance de personnes formidables : Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery et vous. Et puis, je préfère ne pas penser avec des « si » : si je n'avais pas été aussi entêtée, est-ce que nous aurions eu cette dispute ? Si David n'était pas parti en colère, aurait-il eu cet accident ? Serions-nous mariés aujourd'hui ? C'est trop déprimant. Avec des si, on met Central en bouteille !

« En tout cas, si vous ne vous étiez pas engagée, nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais rencontré, et je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui à me faire passer pour votre fiancé.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir mis dans cette situation Colonel. Je mettrais les choses au clair dès que possible.

« Je ne disais pas cela comme ça Riza. Je trouve bien agréable d'être le fiancé d'une personne comme vous, aussi belle, intelligente, gentille et surprenante. »

La voix de Roy s'était considérablement adoucie, Riza était prise sous le charme et elle n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de ceux chauds et envoûtants de son Colonel. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, leurs visages s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Soudain, ils entendirent une voix familière et se redressèrent tous les deux.

« Ca par exemple, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver là tous les deux. Je croyais que tu aidais maman à préparer la fête. »

Jeff se tenait devant eux, Paula un peu en arrière.

« Elle avait peur de manquer de serviettes en papier et d'autres petites choses, elles nous a envoyés en chercher. Je crois qu'en fait, elle ne voulait pas que je traîne dans ses pattes ! Et vous ? »

Jeff prit une chaise en face d'eux et Paula le suivit. Elle semblait gênée de se trouver à proximité de Riza. Elles s'étaient évitées toute la journée. Riza n'avait pas du tout envie de faire le moindre effort pour lui plaire et lui faciliter la tâche auprès de Mustang et Paula avait bien conscience que s'approcher un peu trop près de la femme qui était fiancée à l'homme qu'elle convoitait et qui les avait surpris dans une position délicate n'était pas une bonne idée.

Jeff ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de l'animosité qu'il y avait entre les deux femmes et continuait de parler comme si de rien n'était.

« Paula semblait perdue au milieu de toute la famille, alors j'ai volé à son secours et je l'ai emmené ici. Je voulais lui faire voir où papa avait demandé sa main à maman. »

Paula prit enfin la parole, d'un air innocent.

« Oh mais Jeff, peut-être avons-nous interrompu quelque chose ! Après tout, si vos parents se sont dits 'oui' ici, peut-être Roy faisait-il sa demande à ta sœur ! »

_Quelle peste ! _Se dit Riza. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se voyait faire feu avec plaisir sur un être humain !

Mais elle se reprit vite, ce genre de pensée ne l'honorait pas et Paula ne méritait que l'on gaspille une balle pour elle.

Roy intervint. Il prit la main de Riza dans la sienne :

« Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, vous n'avez rien interrompu de ce type, du moins pas encore. »

Riza regarda sa montre,

« Il est déjà tard, nous devrions rentrer, il faut encore que je me prépare. Tu peux rester Roy si tu veux avec Jeff et Paula, je suis sûre qu'ils se feront un plaisir de te ramener.»

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots en regardant Paula. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire. Jeff sembla sentir pour la première fois la tension qui régnait.

Roy comprit que Riza lui donnait le choix, elle ou Paula. Sans hésiter il se leva à son tour.

Il connaissait suffisamment les femmes pour savoir qu'elle voulait qu'on se donne un peu de mal pour elle.

« Non, je rentre avec toi, il faut que je me prépare aussi. »

Le sourire de Paula disparut aussi sec.

Ils laissèrent donc Paula et Jeff dans le salon de thé et regagnèrent leur voiture.

« Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous aviez prévu une tenue pour ce soir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

« Vous avez amené votre uniforme d'apparat ?

« Cette fois, c'est vous qui faites la curieuse ! »

* * *

Durant leur absence, la maison s'était encore un peu plus remplie. Ils n'avaient pas passé le pas de la porte, que Saïna attrapa Riza par le bras.

« Ah, te voilà, j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à te courir après !

« Maman m'avait envoyée en ville.

« Tu as vu l'heure, il faut qu'on se prépare, j'ai besoin de toi. Ca te dérange Roy si je t'enlève Riza ? Il est des choses que les femmes ont besoin de faire entre elles ! »

Roy éclata de rire, il aimait vraiment bien cette « belle-sœur ».

« Pas de problème Saïna, je te la laisse, mais prends en soin et rends la moi en un seul morceau.

« Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas la reconnaître ta petite Riza. »

Saïna tira Riza par le bras dans l'escalier. Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de protester.

Elle eut juste le temps de regarder Roy par-dessus son épaule et de lui faire un petit signe de la main en lui souriant.

Roy ne devait plus la revoir avant le début de la soirée, mais ce sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé juste avant de disparaître lui avait réchauffé le cœur pour les heures à venir.

Il se sentait prêt à faire face à une famille entière de Hawkeye !

D'ailleurs, trois bombes venaient tout juste de se lancer à son assaut.

« Tonton Roy ! Ouais ! »

_Heu finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si prêt que ça !

* * *

_

**Petit clin d'oeil, vous avez noté comme la petite Pauline mange ses "r", elle est petite c'est pour ça. Mais ça me fait penser à vous dire que Pauline est le prénom de ma fille (qui a 1 an maintenant et illumine chaque jour ma vie) mais aussi le prénom de l'une de mes fidèles lectrices, j'en profite pour la saluer.**

**De même Saïna est le "presque" prénom de ma soeur, qui est en fait Sabrina, mais petite je mangeais moi aussi mes "r" et Saïna est resté encore jusqu'à aujourd'hui le prénom que je donne à ma soeur. Elle compte énormément pour moi. Et je l'embrace bien fort.**

**Par contre, je ne connais pas personnellement de Paula !**


	6. Chapter 6

**NdlA : Et voilà le chapitre 6. Il est plus court que les précédents. Mais c'est le prélude de la soirée.**

**Sinon, je suis complètement étonnée par le succès que rencontre cette fic. Elle bat même "Kermesse" ! Plus de 300 lecteurs pour chaque chapitre !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas... Bonne lecture.

* * *

****Chapitre 6**

Les deux soeurs étaient en peignoir dans la chambre de Saïna. Riza se sentait comme sur un petit nuage, elle se souvenait encore du regard de Roy et de la chaleur qu'il exprimait alors qu'ils étaient au salon de thé.

_Avant que cette allumeuse de Paula ne vienne tout gâcher !_

Elles avaient fermé la porte à clé pour ne pas être dérangées.

Saïna était en train de coiffer Riza devant sa coiffeuse.

Pour la première fois, Riza avait envie de se confier à sa sœur et de tout lui dire.

« Saïna, comment as-tu su que Fred était l'homme de ta vie ? »

Saïna arrêta son geste et regarda sa sœur dans le miroir.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, je crois que je l'ai senti. C'est tout. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer vivre sans lui. Ne ressens-tu pas la même chose avec Roy ? »

Riza ferma ses yeux. Elle avait tellement envie de se confier à quelqu'un.

« Si, tout à fait.

« Alors tu vois. Et je suis sûre que c'est pareil pour lui.

« Le seul problème, c'est que Roy n'est pas mon petit ami.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ton petit ami, mais qui alors ?

« Personne. Je n'ai pas de fiancé, je vous ai menti pour que vous arrêtiez de me pousser à m'en trouver un.

« Mais c'est qui Roy alors ? »

Le plus gros morceau arrivait !

« Mon supérieur. Il a accepté de jouer cette comédie pour me rendre service. Saïna, je ne suis pas libraire. Je travaille en tant que premier lieutenant sous les ordres du Colonel Roy Mustang. Je suis en charge de sa sécurité.

« Mon Dieu, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir un moment.

« Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne, au moins jusqu'à demain. J'avouerai tout aux parents demain, mais d'ici là tu ne dois rien dire !

« Tu vas les tuer, surtout maman.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne.

« Mais pourquoi dans l'armée ?

« C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais faire autre chose. Je dois le protéger, tu comprends ?»

Saïna garda le silence un moment semblant digérer toutes ses informations.

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas.

« Chaque fois qu'il me touche ou qu'il s'approche trop près de moi, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir.

« Et lui ?

« Je ne sais pas. Tout est tellement confus. Je n'arrive pas à faire la part de ce qui est vrai et de ce qui est de la comédie.

« Sans compter cette Paula qui n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir sur le parking ?

« Je les ai trouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Enfin, Paula était pendue à son cou et lui avait les mains sur sa taille. Je me suis sentie tellement idiote sur le coup ! Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire c'est qu'il était tard et que nous allions rentrer. Il m'a juré qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle et qu'en fait il essayait de la repousser lorsque je les ai surpris.

« C'est peut-être vrai. Il ne m'a pas donné l'impression de s'intéresser plus que ça à elle. Hier soir, c'est à toi qu'il a accordé toute son attention. Il n'a eu aucun regard pour elle alors qu'elle faisait tout pour l'allumer.

« En tout cas, je suis sûre qu'elle correspond plus à son genre que moi.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'elle s'habille super court et sexy et qu'elle se maquille, moi perso je la trouve vulgaire. Et je ne pense pas que Roy recherche ce style de femme.

« Je le connais plus que toi tout de même je te rappelle. Ca fait des années que je travaille sous ses ordres.

« Et moi, je connais les hommes, même si je suis mariée. Et je te dis que tu es complètement aveugle. Je suis sûre que Roy ressent la même chose que toi. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il accepté de passer un week-end entier parmi tout un tas de gens qu'il ne connaît pas.

« Tu crois ?

« Bien sûr. Le langage du corps ne trompe pas. Il ne rate pas une occasion de te toucher et de t'embrasser quelque part. »

De nouveau Riza pensa au moment qu'ils avaient passé cet après midi et à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il la trouvait belle, intelligente et surprenante. _Surprenante ?_ Pourquoi pas après tout, il était vrai qu'elle ne se comportait pas ici comme elle le faisait au QG où elle avait un statut à maintenir.

Et puis, elle n'avait pas rêvé, il avait failli l'embrasser. Et là, il n'y avait personne devant qui jouer la comédie puisqu'ils étaient seuls.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait vraiment ?

« De toute façon, s'il n'est pas encore sous le charme, ce dont je doute, ce soir il n'aura pas le choix ! Je vais te faire tellement belle qu'il ne pourra pas faire autrement que de tomber à genoux devant toi. Et Paula n'aura qu'à aller jouer dans une autre cour ! »

Sur ces mots, Saïna se remit au travail, torsadant, remontant et bouclant les cheveux de Riza.

* * *

De son côté, Roy avait réussi à se libérer des enfants et était monté à leur chambre pour se préparer.

Il n'entendit aucun son venant de la salle de bain, il prit tout de même la précaution de frapper à la porte et d'appeler Riza avant d'y entrer.

Il ne voulait pas reproduire l'incident de la veille, quoique revoir Riza juste en serviette n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire.

Depuis le sourire et le petit geste qu'elle lui avait adressé avant de disparaître avec sa sœur, Roy se sentait confiant. Il était sûr d'être en train de gagner du terrain.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux ensemble et autant de temps qu'il s'empêchait de penser à elle autrement que comme à une subordonnée. Il savait que dès le moment où il penserait à elle comme à une femme, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler.

Alors pourquoi d'un seul coup changer cet état des choses ? Il aurait pu ne jamais se proposer pour l'accompagner ici. Mais son cœur avait prit les commandes sur le moment, il avait vu là une occasion unique de passer du temps avec Riza et peut-être conduire à quelque chose de plus que ce qu'ils partageaient jusqu'à présent.

Il avait fait la remarque à Riza que ce n'était pas bien de mentir à ses parents, mais au moins elle était restée honnête avec elle-même. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui, qui depuis toutes ces années se mentait à lui-même en niant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Et maintenant, il était là avec elle, cela faisait deux nuits qu'ils partageaient le même lit, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras à plusieurs reprises, il l'appelait par des petits surnoms créant une intimité entre eux.

Et à présent il voulait plus, toujours plus. Il voulait devenir cet être unique dont il lui avait parlé plus tôt dans le salon de thé, comme elle l'était devenue pour lui. Il voulait qu'elle l'aime pour lui, qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais se passer de lui, qu'il devienne l'oxygène sans lequel elle ne pourrait plus respirer. Il voulait la tenir dans ses bras toutes les nuits, lui faire l'amour et lui donner du bonheur et peut-être un jour lui faire des enfants comme les jumeaux et Pauline. Il ne voulait plus être le Colonel et elle son Lieutenant.

Il repensa à toutes ces occasions manquées : Alors qu'ils cueillaient les mûres, ce matin même lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras dans le lit, dans la cuisine aussi alors qu'il l'avait enlacée et la veille au pub alors qu'ils dansaient ensemble, et cet après-midi il avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser ! Chaque fois, ils avaient été interrompus.

Mais ce soir, il tenait sa chance de la séduire et de la conquérir totalement.

Il sourit à son reflet dans le miroir. Il sortirait le grand jeu et elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Il sortit de la salle de bain pour s'habiller dans la chambre. Il avait presque fini lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés à la porte.

_Riza qui revenait ?_

Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Patrick Hawkeye, le père de Riza.

« Mon garçon, je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation entre hommes. »

Roy éberlué s'écarta pour lui livrer le passage.

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Et ni Riza ni sa mère n'était là pour le sortir de là ! Il était sûr que le bougre avait choisi ce moment pour lui parler seul à seul alors que tout le monde était occupé soit à sa préparer soit à accueillir les invités.

« Je vous en prie Monsieur. »

Patrick s'assit sur le lit.

« Je voudrais connaître vos intentions envers ma fille. »

_Que lui répondre ?_

« Je vous assure que mes intentions sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête.

« Alors comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas vu de bague de fiançailles à son doigt ?

« C'est-à-dire, que nous ne nous fréquentons pas depuis si longtemps que ça avec Riza et nous ne voulons pas précipiter les choses.

« Est-ce à dire que vous n'êtes pas certain d'aimer ma fille suffisamment pour l'épouser ? »

_Aïe ! Bien sûr que j'aime votre fille, si tout dépendait de moi, je la prendrais et je l'emmènerais tout de suite devant Monsieur le curé et je ne la laisserais jamais partir ! Mais ça, votre fille ne le sait pas encore._

Roy se redressa de toute sa hauteur et releva le menton :

« Monsieur Hawkeye, je peux vous assurer que j'aime votre fille et que dès que l'occasion me sera donnée, je ferai ma demande en bonne et due forme.

« Très bien, je voulais juste vous l'entendre dire. Riza est notre petite dernière, à ce titre, elle a une place privilégiée dans notre cœur. Je ne tiens pas à la voir souffrir. »

Roy se radoucit et s'assit à côté du père de Riza. Il lui posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tout comme pour vous, Riza occupe une place toute particulière dans mon cœur et jamais ne voudrais la faire souffrir. »

Patrick se releva, il prit la main de Roy et la serra dans la sienne.

« Alors, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

Et il ressortit laissant Roy complètement stupéfié sur place.

_Ouf, il avait eu chaud. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Riza avait une famille et des amis aussi protecteurs ! Elle lui semblait tellement forte et capable de se défendre toute seule ! Mince, c'était même elle qui le protégeait! _

Roy réalisa soudain que si demain, elle leur révélait toute la vérité, il passerait sûrement un sale quart d'heure ! Après tout, Riza risquait sa propre vie pour sauver la sienne chaque jour.

Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec elle ce soir à ce sujet.

Mais pour le moment, l'heure tournait et il devait finir de se préparer.


	7. Chapter 7

**NdlA : OMG (Oh My God !) 23 reviews pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Du jamais vu ! Clap Clap Clap, je vous félicite et vous remercie pour tous vos messages et témoignages d'amitié !**

**Sinon, comme je disais par ailleurs, je m'excuse pour cette longue attente, mais d'une part j'ai été débordée au travail (voyage en province pour AG, etc….), avec ma famille (et oui, j'ai un mari et une fille à m'occuper), un peu de blocage par-dessus tout ça et pour finir, cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai été punie par le site pour avoir posté deux fois la même fic (à qui la faute si parfois on a des difficultés à poster et qu'on poste par erreur deux fois !) et aussi pour avoir posté un message qui n'était pas une fic (le message de félicitation et de remerciement pour le challenge des reviews battu !).**

**Bref, voilà le chapitre 7.**

**Assez de bavardages et retrouvons nos deux amis en ce début de soirée…

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

Roy attendait impatiemment Riza au bas des escaliers. La soirée allait commencer, elle ne tarderait plus à paraître.

Saïna était déjà descendue quelques minutes auparavant et l'avait prévenu que Riza allait arriver.

C'est pourquoi il se tenait là, anxieux, se tordant les doigts et à remettre en place sa veste comme un adolescent qui attend son premier flirt.

Enfin, il entendit des bruits de talons et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il ne vit tout d'abord que les pieds fins dans ses sandales à talons hauts, puis son regard remontale long des jambes, puis parcourut son corps pour atteindre enfin levisage souriant de la femme de ses rêves.

Il eut le souffle coupé. Elle était… magnifique, une apparition enchanteresse. Riza portait une robe, qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux, en mousseline rose età fines bretelles en strass. Un ruban d'un rose plus soutenu était noué sous sa poitrine la mettant en valeur. Le tissu semblait prendre vie à chacun de ses mouvements. Saïna lui avait bouclé les cheveux à l'aide d'un fer à friser et les avait relevés en les torsadant, laissant les boucles retomber ensuite. Des petits cheveux rebelles lui caressaient son cou gracile, de même que deux fines mèches de cheveux lui encadraient son visage maquillé avec soin.

Elle descendit lentement les marches prenant elle aussi le temps d'admirer son compagnon pour la soirée.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, il ne portait pas son uniforme d'apparat mais un smoking noir, une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à dompter ses cheveux.

Il était vraiment très beau. Le cœur de Riza s'emballa et se gonfla de fierté à l'idée que pour ce soir, au moins, il serait son cavalier et qu'aucune autre femme ne pourrait prétendre le contraire. Cette soirée lui serait réservée à elle seule.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, il lui tendit sa main, elle y déposa la sienne. Il se pencha dessus pour y déposer délicatement ses lèvres.

« Riza, vous êtes absolument magnifique. Aucune femme ne vous arrive à la cheville. »

Riza rougit sous le compliment.

« Vous êtes très beau aussi en smoking. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous vois en porter un.

« De même que c'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de vous admirer en si jolie tenue. »

Il lui prit sa main et la cala dans le creux de son bras.

« Nous y allons ? »

Elle acquiesça. Et ils firent leur entrée dans la salle où avait lieu la fête. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent sur eux.

La mère de Riza s'avança vers eux et les embrassa.

« Mon Dieu, que vous êtes beaux tous les deux. »

Roy passa une main à la taille de Riza :

« C'est exactement ce que je disais à votre fille. Elle est magnifique et elle a de qui tenir. »

« Vous êtes vraiment charmant Roy. Je vous laisse, je dois continuer mon petit tour. Amusez-vous bien. »

Sarah s'éloigna.

« Vous voulez un verre ?

« Oui, je suis morte de soif. Et une flutte de champagne sera nécessaire pour me détendre et affronter toute ma famille et les amis. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar qui avait été installé pour l'occasion.

« Je suis surprise de vous voir si détendu au milieu de toutes ces personnes que vous ne connaissez finalement pas. Vous vous en sortez très bien.

« J'ai l'habitude des réceptions et puis, vous êtes avec moi, rien ne peut m'arriver tant que vous êtes là à mes côtés. »

Riza ria : « Vous savez Colonel, je ne pense vraiment pas que vous risquiez quoi que ce soit ici.

« Sauf de tomber nez à nez avec votre père. Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure dans la chambre pendant que je me préparais. Et arrêtez de m'appeler Colonel. Mon prénom c'est Roy. »

Riza perdit son sourire.

« Que voulait-il ?

« Savoir qu'elles étaient mes intentions envers sa petite fille chérie. »

Riza se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pensais qu'il irait jusque là.

« Ca a été terrible !

« Je m'en doute. Que lui avez-vous dit ?

« Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de lui dire la vérité.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Riza se retint d'une main au bar et de l'autre se cacha le visage. Roy la saisit gentiment par le poignet et lui abaissa la main dévoilant son visage bouleversé. Pour la première fois, il la découvrit vulnérable. Ceci ne fit qu'accroître son désir de la protéger et de l'aimer.

« Riza, tout va bien. Je lui ai dit que vous occupiez une place toute particulière dans mon cœur. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. »

Roy lui tendit une flutte de champagne.

« Tenez, vous semblez en avoir besoin. Et puis finalement, moi aussi. »

Riza but sa flutte quasiment d'un seul coup, elle ne semblait pas avoir saisit qu'il venait quasiment de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait ! Elle n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal.

Comment ce pouvait-il qu'un soldat aussi discipliné qu'elle, et qui tenait la dragée haute à la plupart des officiers qui lui étaient supérieurs, perde son sang-froid dès qu'il s'agissait de sa famille ? _Et son objectivité dès qu'il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments ?_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question, ils venaient d'être rejoint par Saïna et Fred.

Saïna remarqua l'air hagard de sa sœur, elle lui posa une main sur son bras et inquiète lui demanda si elle allait bien tout en jetant des regards incertains vers Roy. Riza s'empressa de la rassurer.

Une pensée vint à Roy : _Elle lui a dit, Saïna sait tout._

Saïna se tourna vers lui,

« Roy, veux-tu danser avec moi ? »

Roy ne put qu'acquiescer et l'accompagner au milieu des autres danseurs.

« Que lui as-tu dit ?

« Rien. Votre père est juste venu me voir dans notre chambre alors que je me préparais. Il voulait connaître mes intentions envers Riza.

« Mon Dieu.

« C'est aussi ce que m'a dit Riza.

« Que lui as-tu répondu ?

« Que voulais-tu que je lui réponde ? Je lui ai dit que Riza occupait une place particulière dans mon cœur.

« Et il t'a cru ?

« Et pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ?

« Parce que. Je sais la vérité Roy pour toi et Riza et aussi qu'elle travaille sous tes ordres. Je sais qu'elle t'a demandé de l'accompagner ici et de jouer le rôle du fiancé. Que tout cela n'est que de la comédie. Mais Riza… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots.

« Riza n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle le paraît. C'est une personne très sensible qui a prit pour habitude de barricader son cœur derrière des murs de béton. Je le sais, je l'ai déjà vu faire après la mort de David. C'est sa manière à elle de se protéger. Plus elle va souffrir et plus elle paraîtra froide et insensible. »

Saïna fit face à Roy tout en continuant de danser :

« Maisavec toi, elle fait tomber cette barricade et elle est en train de mettre son cœur à nu. Roy, si tu ne ressens rien pour elle, arrête de te comporter comme tu le fais avec elle et laisse là tranquille, laisse lui sa dignité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, parce que là, tu vas la rendre folle. Mais si tu ressens quelque chose pour elle, alors vas-y, je serai à cent pour cent derrière toi. »

« Saïna, ce que j'ai répondu à ton père est la stricte vérité. J'aime Riza et je ne veux que son bonheur. Je savais que venir ici avec elle n'était pas une très bonne idée, parce que nous arriverions certainement là où nous en sommes et que ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus recommandé dans l'armée. Je suis son supérieur, tu comprends les enjeux de tout cela ?

« Je crois. Les relations entre supérieur et sous-officier ne sont pas bien vues.

« Nous risquons tous les deux nos carrières. Mais je ne veux plus me cacher la face et je veux pouvoir vivre pleinement ce que je ressens pour Riza. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi sera fait mon avenir ni celui de Riza, mais une chose est sûre, je veux l'avoir à mes côtés et je ferai tout pour la protéger.

« Tu risquerais ta carrière pour vivre cet amour ? »

Roy parut réfléchir.

« Ne crois-tu pas que Riza en vaille la peine Saïna ?

« Si bien sûr que si. Je me demande juste si Riza saura mettre de côté sa conscience professionnelle pour vivre cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Avec elle tout est blanc ou noir, mais rarement gris.

« Je le sais bien. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel tous les deux restèrent pensifs. Puis Roy écarta légèrement Saïna de ses bras pour la regarder bien en face.

Tout son visage exprimait la joie.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? On dirait que tu viens de gagner un gros lot.

« Je viens juste de réaliser que tu viens de me dire que Riza m'aime !

« Franchement on dirait deux adolescents qui découvrent l'amour pour la première fois ! Bien sûr que Riza t'aime, c'est évident. Il n'y a que vous pour ne pas remarquer ce qui saute aux yeux de tout le monde ici ! »

Roy se pencha vers elle et déposa un gros baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir Saïna ! Tu feras une belle-sœur formidable ! Et j'adore Fred et les enfants !

« Alléluia, comme ça, lorsque vous serez officiellement ensemble avec Riza, vous pourrez les prendre en week-end chez vous pendant que nous irons faire la fête avec Fred. Tu verras les enfants, c'est que du bonheur. »

Le sourire de Roy fléchit un tout petit peu.

« T'inquiète Roy, je plaisante. Mais nous devrions retrouver nos conjoints respectifs, Riza ne semblait pas aller très bien tout à l'heure, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas tourné de l'œil.

« Riza ?Tourner de l'œil ! Tu plaisantes, je l'ai vu faire face à des situations plus périlleuses que ça sans broncher d'un seul sourcil !

« Oui, sauf que là on parle de papa. Et quant aux situations dont tu parles, gardes les pour toi si tu ne veux pas que maman fasse un infarctus, ce n'est pas pour rien que Riza ne leur a rien dit quant à ce qu'elle fait vraiment dans la vie.

« Là, tu marques un point. »

Roy raccompagna Saïna auprès de son mari et s'en alla à la recherche de Riza.

C'est alors qu'il croisa le chemin de Paula. Ou plutôt, Paula se mit délibérément sur son chemin…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Dans le précédent chapitre :_

_Roy raccompagna Saïna auprès de son mari et s'en alla à la recherche de Riza._

_C'est alors qu'il croisa le chemin de Paula. Ou plutôt, Paula se mit délibérément sur son chemin…

* * *

_

Paula, toujours égale à elle-même, portait une robe rouge au décolleté pigeonnant et dont le devant était échancré haut sur ses cuisses, révélant une peau au nacre parfait.

Ses lèvres laquées de rouge carmin s'écartèrent en un sourire charmeur et elle s'avança vers Roy en roulant des hanches, telle une chatte flairant un mâle.

« Bonsoir Roy. »

Sa voix se voulait séductrice. En d'autres temps, d'autres lieux, peut-être Roy aurait-il été sensible à tant d'efforts pour attirer son attention, mais ce soir, seule Riza occupait son esprit et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose,la rejoindre.

Ce fut donc assez sèchement qu'il lui répondit.

« Bonsoir Paula. »

Il voulut poursuivre son chemin, mais Paula fit un pas vers lui et lui colla sa poitrine sous le nez.

« Il fait chaud ce soir, il y a tellement de monde. »

Roy se recula imperceptiblement d'elle,

« Oui en effet. »

Impossible de se débarrasser d'elle !

« Où est Jeffrey ?

« Oh, quelque par par là… Dis moi Roy, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien m'accompagner avec une flutte de champagne ? Je me sens tellement seule ce soir.

« C'est-à-dire que je cherche Riza, elle doit m'attendre.

« Oh, qu'elle attende alors ! Je n'ai presque pas pu parler avec toi depuis l'autre soir et nous n'avons pas pu terminer ce que nous avons commencé… »

Roy cligna des yeux, sa patience commençait vraiment à atteindre ses limites.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai rien commencé, et j'aimerai mieux que tu n'abordes plus le sujet. C'est toi qui t'es jetée à mon cou, je te rappelle. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais retrouver Riza.

« Mais laisse là donc. Elle ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste une mijaurée mal fagotée. »

Paula se rapprocha et se colla littéralement contre lui,

« Je suis sûre que tu t'amuseras plus avec moi qu'avec cette sainte nitouche. Je peux te faire des trucs pas possibles. »

Roy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Etait-elle soûle pour lui faire pareille proposition et parler de Riza ainsi, sous son propre toit, pendant la fête donnée en l'honneur de leurs parents ? Qui plus est, à son prétendu fiancé !

Pour le coup, il en eut le souffle coupé et ne sut quoi répondre.

Paula prenant son silence pour une approbation, sourit de toutes ses dents et prit la main de Roy pour l'entraîner vers un endroit moins peuplé.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la pièce, alors qu'elle discutait avec des cousins, Riza observait du coin de l'œil Paula qui faisait tout pour séduire Roy.

Son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

Elle s'était effacée devant Paula toutes les autres fois, mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, que Paula le veuille ou non, que Roy lui-même le veuille ou non, il était à elle.

Riza s'excusa avec un sourire aimable auprès de ses interlocuteurs et traversa la salle en direction du couple.

Après tout, même les hommes ont besoin qu'on se donne du mal pour eux. Et Roy, plus que tout autre à ses yeux.

* * *

Alors que Paula lui prenait sa main dans la sienne, Roy repéra du coin de l'œil l'arrivée de Riza qui fendait la foule d'un pas décidé, ce que n'avait vraisemblablement pas remarqué Paula qui le tenait toujours.

Il fut assailli par des sentiments contradictoires, le soulagement de la voir enfin le rejoindre et l'angoisse qu'elle se méprenne sur ce qui se passait.

_Oh non, pas encore ! Faites qu'elle ne croit pas que je flirte avec Paula_.

Paula sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Riza et pivota vers elle le rouge aux joues.

« Roy, je te cherchais.

« Moi aussi lorsque j'ai croisé Paula. »

Les yeux de Riza lançaient des éclairs à Paula puis, tout sourire, elle se tourna vers Roy :

« Tu veux bien aller me chercher une coupe de champagne, s'il te plait, je te retrouve là bas. »

Trop heureux de pouvoir s'échapper, Roy acquiesça et s'éloigna rapidement vers le buffet laissant les deux femmes s'expliquer.

Riza le regarda un moment s'éloigner puis fit volte-face pour s'adresser à Paula.

« Que les choses soient claires entre nous Paula. »

Son ton était ferme et tranchant, son sourire avait complètement disparu.

« Roy est **_mon_** fiancé. Si tu es seule et en manque, c'est bien triste mais ce n'est pas mon problème, alors arrête de tourner autour de mon mec. Sinon, si tu continues à mettre ton petit cul de pétasse sur mon chemin, je me ferai un réel plaisir de m'occuper personnellement de ton cas. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que j'abîme ce joli petit minois ?»

Paula était livide et ses pupilles s'étaient étrécies de peur.

« Compris ? »

Paula hocha la tête.

« J'ai rien entendu. » Insista Riza.

La voix tremblante, Paula lui répondit : « Compris. Je laisse Roy tranquille »

« Bien. » Riza remit en place les plis de sa robe d'un revers de sa main.

« Une coupe de champagne m'attend, alors tu ne m'en voudras pas de te laisser. »

Sur ce, Riza lui tourna le dos et laissa sur place une Paula complètement stupéfiée.

* * *

Elle retrouva Roy près du buffet qui l'attendait anxieux. Il se détendit un peu lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher de lui un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

« Tenez, votre coupe.

« Merci. »

Riza but une gorgée.

« Vous savez, je n'allais pas… »

Riza le coupa.

« Je l'espère bien. »

Enhardie par sa victoire sur Paula et le champagne, elle lui saisit sa main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

« Faites moi danser Colonel. »

Roy se stoppa et d'une traction sur son bras, lui fit faire demi tour et l'attira contre lui. Passant son autre bras autour de sa taille.

Il lui sourit.

« Je croyais que nous étions convenus de laisser de côté les Colonel et Lieutenant pour ce week-end. Surtout ce soir. »

« Ca m'a échappé. Je suis désolée Roy.

« Encore.

« Encore quoi ?

« Dites le encore.

« Je suis désolée.

« Non pas ça. Mon prénom. »

Riza lui sourit et séductrice, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmuradans le creux de l'oreille :

« Roy Mustang. »

Des frissons se répandirent dans tout le corps de Roy, lui faisant tourner la tête.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire ça Riza.

« Quoi donc ?

« Vous savez très bien.

« Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez. »

Roy l'écarta légèrement de lui pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je veux. »

Riza déglutit, elle se sentait perdue dans son regard. Soudain, elle eut peur de ce que ce regard faisait naître en elle.

Roy sentit son trouble et il l'attira de nouveau contre lui, la serrant contre lui. Riza laissa aller sa tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, tournant au rythme de la musique.

L'un comme l'autre sentait que la situation basculait et qu'ils étaient à la croisée des chemins.

Mais quelle route allaient-ils choisir ?


	9. Chapter 9

_Dans le précédent chapitre :_

_Roy sentit son trouble et il l'attira de nouveau, la serrant contre lui. Riza laissa aller sa tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, tournant au rythme de la musique._

_L'un comme l'autre sentait que la situation basculait et qu'ils étaient à la croisée des chemins. Mais quelle route allaient-ils choisir ?_

**Chapitre 9**

Ils dansaient ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes, voulant oublier tout ce qui les entourait et qui n'était pas eux : l'odeur de leurs peaux, leurs souffles, leurs mains qui survolaient leurs corps, les battements de leurs cœurs.

Riza avaient les yeux fermés et se laissait guider par Roy, se remettant totalement à lui, au confort de ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

Elle savait que ce moment devrait finir tôt ou tard, et qu'elle devrait reprendre son rôle de premier lieutenant. Mais d'ici là, elle souhaitait être juste Riza Hawkeye, amoureuse de Roy Mustang, Alchimiste d'Etat et Colonel de son armée.

La musique s'arrêta.

Riza releva sa tête, un peu perdue mais reprenant peu à peu conscience de la pièce et de ses occupants. Roy la libéra et lui adressa un sourire. Il ne quitta pas pour autant sa main qu'il garda dans la sienne.

Ils cherchèrent du regard la raison de l'interruption de la musique. La réponse leur vint lorsqu'ils virent s'avancer au milieu de la salle, Patrick et Sarah, les parents de Riza. Patrick avait passé une main possessive au creux de la taille de sa femme.

Sarah s'éclaircit la voix.

« Patrick et moi-même voulions vous remercier d'être venus si nombreux à la fête de nos trente ans de mariage. »

Sarah marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son trac.

« Trente ans de vie merveilleuse et d'harmonie avec mon mari formidable, et nos trois enfants : Jeffrey, Saïna et Riza. »

Sarah marqua une nouvelle pose :

« Venez tous les trois. » Elle agita sa main dans leur direction jusqu'à ce qu'ils les aient rejoints.

« Mais ce bonheur ne serait pas complet sans notre adorable gendre : Fred et nos petits-enfants : Charles, Pierre et Pauline. »

Fred accompagné des enfants se joignit au petit groupe.

« Vous formez tous notre fierté et nous voulions que vous sachiez combien nous vous aimons. »

« Nous aussi nous vous aimons maman. » lui dit Jeff en la serrant dans ses bras.

Jeff la relâcha enfin. Sarah se retourna une fois de plus vers ses invités qui les entouraient.

« Et la famille va encore s'agrandir avec l'arrivée d'un tout nouveau venu qui a su conquérir le cœur de notre très chère Riza et le nôtre par la même occasion. »

Sarah se tourna vers Roy :

« Venez Roy, vous faites partie de la famille maintenant. »

Riza avait violemment rougi. Roy gêné s'approcha de Sarah qui le prit dans ses bras :

« Merci Sarah. Je ne sais que dire. Vous êtes tellement gentille de m'accueillir comme vous le faites. »

Sarah le libéra et c'est Patrick qui s'approcha de lui et lui enserra son épaule dans sa large main robuste, de l'autre il attrapa Riza et la serra contre lui, les tenant tous les deux prisonniers de son étreinte.

« Vous êtes un brave garçon Roy. Tout ce que nous vous demandons, c'est de rendre notre fille heureuse. »

Roy déglutit et lança un regard inquiet vers Riza qui avait blanchi.

Leur salut vint de Saïna :

« Papa, si tu ne les lâches pas tout de suite, tu vas les étouffer ! Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher la fête à maman à cause d'un malaise de Riza ? »

Sarah, les poings à ses hanches, roulait des yeux menaçants à l'encontre de son cher et tendre mari, Patrick libéra immédiatement Roy et Riza.

« Bien, assez parlé, comme on dit : Que la fête continue ! »

Saïna s'approcha de Roy et de Riza.

« Ca va vous deux ?

« Oui, merci d'être intervenue. » lui répondit Riza en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

« De rien petite sœur. » Saïna lui adressa un clin d'œil. « Fred m'attend au bar, vous nous accompagnez ? »

« Volontiers, après toutes ces émotions, un verre s'impose. »

Le trio se lança à la conquête du bar et retrouva Fred et Jeff qui les attendaient.

Jeff passa un bras sur les épaules de Roy :

« Mon vieux, tu aurais vu ta tête lorsque papa t'a attrapé ! C'était trop drôle, j'ai cru un instant que tu allais mouiller ton pantalon !

« J'avoue que je n'ai pas du en être loin non plus. »

Fred s'approcha de lui à son tour :

« T'inquiète, j'y ai eu droit aussi lorsque nous nous sommes fiancés avec Saïna. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai creusé un trou pour m'y cacher. On se doutait bien avec Jeff ici présent que Patrick te ferait un coup pareil, mais on n'a pas voulu te gâcher la surprise.

« Merci les mecs, c'est sympa…

« Hé, tu vas bientôt faire partie de la famille Hawkeye, prend le comme un bizutage. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un début. Tu n'as pas encore eu droit au chapitre sur la nécessité de faire des petits-enfants. »

Riza s'étouffa avec son champagne. Les hommes se tournèrent vers elle avec des yeux surpris.

« Désolée, c'est passé par le mauvais chemin. »

Saïna s'interposa :

« Vous allez le laisser tranquille non ? Tu feras moins le fier Jeff, lorsque papa et maman s'occuperont de toi, à ce que je sache tu es toujours célibataire… Tiens d'ailleurs, où est passée Paula, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un petit moment ?

« Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle a préféré remonter dans sa chambre. Et il n'y a rien entre elle et moi pour ton information, c'est juste une amie.

« Heureusement, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Je ne voudrai pas l'avoir pour belle-sœur.

« Rassure-toi, aucun danger de ce côté-là. En fait, si tu veux tout savoir. Je vois déjà quelqu'un, d'ailleurs je dois la retrouver après la fête.

« Mais, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amenée plutôt que Paula ?

« Tu as vu comment ils ont traité Roy, je ne voulais pas qu'ils fassent la même chose à Elise, je tiens à elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'enfuit en courant à la première rencontre. Paula m'a juste servi à détourner l'attention des parents.

« Mais c'est monstrueux de se servir des gens comme ça.

« Pas tant que ça, Paula s'ennuyait, elle vient de se faire jeter par son ami, elle n'avait pas le moral, elle voulait s'éloigner un peu de chez elle, alors je lui ai proposé de venir ici. Elle était enchantée. Je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion pour elle de rencontrer peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. Nous nous rendions service mutuellement. »

Jeff se tourna vers Riza :

« Mais je crois que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, je suis désolé Riza, j'ai bien vu qu'elle tournait autour de Roy et que cela te faisait de la peine, j'ai essayé de la raisonner mais c'est une vraie tête de mule. »

Riza lui sourit.

« Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour son comportement. »

Roy s'approcha d'elle.

« Et puis, je crois qu'elle a compris que ça ne servait à rien d'insister lorsque Riza lui a dit que j'étais l'homme de sa vie et elle la femme de ma vie ! »

Riza se tourna vers lui choquée :

« Roy Mustang ! »

Roy éclata de rire :

« Assez parlé de Paula, je préfère de loin te faire danser. Allez, vient par là ma belle. »

Il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

Riza gardait obstinément le visage baissé.

« Riza que se passe-t-il ?

« Rien. Rien du tout.

« Si, je vois bien que si. C'est parce que je vous ai appelée ma belle ?

« Non, enfin, un peu peut-être.

« Mais c'est parce que vous êtes belle et que je préfère réellement danser avec vous plutôt que de continuer à parler de Paula.

« Je sais. C'est juste que…

« Que quoi ?

« Que tout cela ne fait qu'embrouiller un peu plus la situation. Comment vais-je pouvoir dire à mes parents que nous ne sommes pas fiancés ? Maintenant, je vais couvrir mes parents de honte devant toute la famille. Moi, je peux encore le supporter, mais il n'était pas question que mes parents se ridiculisent. Toute cette histoire va trop loin. »

Roy la serra contre lui,

« Nous trouverons une solution, mais ne croyez-vous pas que pour ce soir, nous devrions seulement profiter de cette soirée qui a plutôt été assez agréable jusqu'à présent. Nous verrons demain ce que nous pourrons faire. D'accord ? »

Riza se détendit un peu :

« D'accord.

« Alors, souriez un peu et détendez-vous. Ou bien faut-il que j'aille vous chercher une nouvelle coupe de champagne ?

« Hum… J'avoue que je ne dirai pas non à une petite coupe.

« J'en étais sûr ! Venez allons étancher cette soif de bulles ! »

Riza lui sourit. Il avait raison, demain serait un autre jour. Un jour beaucoup moins drôle vraisemblablement, alors autant vivre cette soirée comme la dernière volonté d'un condamné à mort.

* * *

La soirée touchait à sa fin, la plupart des invités étaient repartis ou bien avaient regagné les chambres mises à leur disposition.

Roy aida Riza à regagner leur chambre. Elle était un peu pompette de tout ce champagne qu'elle avait bu et de toutes ces danses.

Elle s'assit à sa coiffeuse pour détacher ses cheveux. Roy la regarda défaire avec des gestes gracieux une à une les pinces qui retenaient ses boucles.

Il dénoua son nœud papillon, retira sa veste et ses chaussures.

Riza se leva et s'approcha de lui. Remontant ses cheveux sur sa nuque, elle lui présenta son dos.

« Vous pourriez m'aider ? »

Roy baissa les yeux sur son dos, ses mains se mirent à trembler lorsqu'il saisit la boucle de la fermeture éclair et qu'il commença de la descendre lentement. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose de plus sensuel que baisser cette fermeture. Sa respiration devint difficile.

Enfin Riza relâcha ses cheveux et se retourna pour lui faire face, retenant d'une main sa robe pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

« Merci. »

Roy plongea ses yeux dans les siens, à la fois doux et emplis de désir. Les lèvres de Riza frémissaient.

Roy répondit à leur appel sans attendre une minute de plus.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. De doux et tendre, le baiser se fit plus hardi, Riza s'abandonnant contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher un peu plus d'elle.

Roy fit descendre de ses épaules les bretelles de sa robe qui tomba au sol. Riza était quasiment nue contre lui. Son sang battait à tout rompre à ses tympans.

Il passa ses mains sur le dos dénudé, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Les yeux toujours fermés dans leur baiser, il la sentit qui déboutonnait sa chemise. Il n'osait pas baisser les yeux sur elle, pas pour le moment, il voulait la découvrir d'abord par ses mains, savourant chacune de ses courbes.

Enfin, ils brisèrent leur baiser et Riza lui retira sa chemise. Il sentit sa poitrine contre son torse. Elle se tenait tellement proche de lui qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Enfin, il ouvrit ses paupières et lentement la regarda. Ses mains ne lui avaient pas menti, elle était parfaite.

« Tu es belle. »

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau tout en s'attaquant à la fermeture de son pantalon qui tomba aux pieds de Roy. Il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied.

« Je crois que ce soir, nous n'aurons pas besoin de pyjamas.

« Je ne crois pas non plus. »

* * *

Ils reposaient enlacés, laissant leurs mains caresser rêveusement la peau nue de l'autre.

Roy se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Il se redressa et tout en riant, déposa de petits baisers vifs sur ses joues et ses lèvres.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ?

« Rien, je suis heureux. »

Riza se redressa sur ses coudes et l'embrassa en retour. Puis d'un coup de rein le fit se retourner sur son dos. C'était elle à présent qui le surplombait. Elle l'embrassa.

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse. »

Puis de nouveau câline, elle se coucha sur son torse, la tête posée sur son épaule. Roy passa son bras autour d'elle. Il l'entendit pousser un petit soupir.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux ainsi. Roy s'enivrait de son odeur. Il sentait son cœur battre contre lui.

« Riza... Je t'aime. »

Elle se releva et prit appui sur son torse pour mieux le voir. Elle se remonta un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Roy. »

Puis elle reprit sa position et ferma les yeux.

Le sommeil les trouva ainsi, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Le jour pointait et la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre.

Dieu seul sait ce qui réveilla Riza, mais c'est le cœur battant la chamade et complètement groggy qu'elle se redressa d'un bond dans son lit. Les draps glissèrent sur elle, la dénudant.

_Mais où est mon pyjama ? Qu'est-ce que je fais nue ici ?_

Elle ramena le drap sur sa poitrine, un mouvement à côté d'elle attira son attention. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau…

Lentement, elle tourna son regard vers la forme à côté d'elle.

_Hiiiiiiii ! Un homme nu dans mon lit ! _

Elle se pencha sur l'inconnu qui s'avéra être nul autre que son Colonel !

_Re-hiiiiiii ! Roy Mustang **NU** dans **MON** lit !_

Un grognement inaudible se fit entendre de son compagnon qui s'agitait à côté d'elle.

Riza choquée le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

Elle se rappelait bien qu'il avait accepté de l'accompagner chez ses parents et de se faire passer pour son fiancé, elle se rappelait leurs promenades, leurs discussions, avoir flirté avec lui, elle se rappelait même les intrigues de Paula pour le séduire, mais elle ne se rappelait pas du tout comment ils en étaient arrivés à se retrouver tous les deux **_nus_** dans le même lit !

« Colonel, qu'est-ce que… »

Mustang se tourna vers elle et tendit un bras sur elle, en travers de sa taille.

« Riza, qu'est-ce tu fais ? Il fait froid. Viens par là. »

Roy la tira à lui et commença de frotter son nez dans son cou et de lui déposer une série de baisers.

_Hum, alors c'est comme ça ? Ok, d'accord… Je crois que les souvenirs me reviennent…_

Mais les pensées de Riza se perdaient déjà dans les sensations que faisaient naître en elle les caresses et baisers de Mustang.

Finalement ce n'était pas si mal de se réveiller comme ça… _Hmmm_, c'était même super agréable !

* * *

Bien plus tard, ils étaient toujours enlacés sous les draps. Roy jouait avec une mèche de cheveux blonds.

Soudain, un souvenir désagréable lui revint.

« Riza ?

« Oui ?

« Tu comptes tout avouer à tes parents aujourd'hui ? »

Riza s'écarta de lui et se renversa sur son dos. Elle poussa un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce serait bien. J'en ai assez de mentir.

« Ah.

« Ca t'inquiète ?

« Un peu. Je n'oublie pas que ton père est très protecteur envers toi. Comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant que tu risques ta vie tous les jours pour protéger la mienne ?

« Mal sans doute. Sans compter que non seulement je vais leur dire que je ne suis pas libraire mais en plus que je ne suis pas fiancée, là, je crois qu'ils vont avoir une attaque.

« Peut-être ne devrais-tu pas tout leur révéler d'un coup. »

Riza se redressa sur son coude pour pouvoir le regarder :

« Et que veux-tu que je leur dise alors ?

« Je ne sais pas. Les choses ont évolué depuis trois jours, tu ne crois pas ?

« Tu restes toujours Colonel et je suis toujours ton premier lieutenant, je suis toujours tireur d'élite et ma mission consiste toujours à t'assister et à te protéger.

« Je sais bien, mais… tu vois, depuis 3 jours que je vis 24h/24 avec toi, dans ta famille, que je t'ai découverte parmi les tiens, eh bien, … j'ai l'impression que ce que je ressentais pour toi a explosé pour m'envahir tout entier. Je ne peux plus me voiler la face. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, je ne voulais pas l'admettre c'est tout. »

Riza buvait chacune de ses paroles, n'osant l'interrompre.

« J'ai le souffle coupé chaque fois que je suis près de toi. Si tu n'es pas là, je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Tu es tout ce que je cherche chez une femme, belle, intelligente, douce et en même temps, tu as ce caractère bien trempé qui fait tout ton charme.

« Tu ne dis pas toujours ça lorsque je suis sur son dos pour te faire remplir tes dossiers à temps !

« Et pourtant, même dans ces moments là, tu es vraiment excitante.

« Roy ! »

S'écra-t-elle en le repoussant gentiment alors qu'il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser.

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! Sois sérieux un peu. »

Riza s'enroula dans le drap et se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

« Difficile de rester sérieux pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire si tu me laisses comme ça, nu comme un vers sur ton lit ! »

Le rire crystalin de Riza se fit entendre en provenance de la salle de bain et soudain, il reçut en plein visage le drap qu'elle lui avait envoyé par la porte entrouverte.

Le bruit de la douche lui parvint. _Tentant, vraiment tentant… trop tentant !_

Roy bondit du lit et disparut dans la salle de bain à son tour.

« Colonel Roy Mustang ! Veuillez garder vos distances !

« Ah non, il y a trop longtemps que je me demande ce que ça fait de prendre une douche avec l'effroyable Premier Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ! »

Le silence suivi cette déclaration…

* * *

« Ma mère va me tuer.

« Et pourquoi donc ?

« Tu as vu l'heure ? D'après toi, est-ce une heure décente pour se lever et aller petit-déjeuner ?

« Elle ne dira rien, j'en suis sûr. Nous nous sommes couchés tard, il n'y a rien de bizarre à faire une grasse matinée dans ces conditions.

« Chez les Mustang sans doute, mais pas chez les Hawkeye.

« Il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses mon cœur, ça pourrait bien t'arriver un jour ou l'autre.

« Mais c'est en train de m'arriver ! Il est super tard.

« Non, je ne parlais pas de ça, je te parlais de faire partie de la tribu Mustang. C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire tout à l'heure lorsque tu m'as repoussé pour aller à la douche. »

Riza le regarda sérieusement. Roy l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Ca ferait un problème de moins à régler aujourd'hui. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Riza se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

« Tu veux dire que… Tu es sérieux ?

« Oui, tout à fait sérieux, comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Je t'aime, vouloir vivre sans toi à mes côtés est une hérésie. Alors, je ne sais pas comment faire, je n'oublie pas que nous sommes tous les deux dans l'armée, que je suis ton supérieur et que cela est prohibé, mais dès que l'occasion me sera donnée, je voudrai que tu deviennes ma femme. D'ici là, le mieux que je puisse te proposer, c'est de rester toujours à tes côtés, de te protéger comme tu le fais pour moi, de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…

« Ne dis pas ça…

« Quoi ?

« Ce que tu viens de dire. Ne le dis plus jamais. Je ne veux pas l'entendre.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que je laisserai un truc aussi banal que la mort nous séparer ? Je t'ai trouvé Riza, plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir. Je me battrai contre quiconque voudra te séparer de moi. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? »

Riza hocha tristement la tête.

« Je te crois oui. Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout, tu le sais bien. Je te l'ai promis.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me suives parce que tu l'as promis. Je veux que tu le fasses parce que tu le veux et que tu m'aimes.

« Je te l'ai promis il y a si longtemps, parce que déjà à cette époque mon cœur ne battait que pour toi. Ca n'a pas changé. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, je serai ta femme un jour.

« D'accord, alors ne faisons plus attendre tes parents et allons les retrouver. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, Roy se tourna vers Riza avant de l'ouvrir,

« Tu as une idée de comment tu vas t'y prendre pour tout leur dire.

« Non, je vais déjà attendre que tout le monde soit parti, après j'improviserai.

« Ok, je serai près de toi quoi qu'il arrive. »

Roy lui serra un peu plus fort sa main qu'il tenait dans la sienne, et ils descendirent rejoindre le reste des Hawkeye.

* * *

**NdlA : voila, il faut m'excuser pour le retard d'update, mais ce chapitre n'était pas écrit et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver de temps à consacrer à mes fics. Heureusement ça devrait s'arranger.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille de Riza, ils les trouvèrent tous attablés autour d'un copieux petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Jeff arbora un très large sourire lorsqu'il aperçut Roy. Il se leva pour lui taper sur l'épaule.

« Alors mon vieux. Je crois que tu as passé une très bonne nuit. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil à peine voilé.

« Oui, Jeff, merci. » Lui répondit Roy dubitatif.

Jeff se tourna vers sa petite sœur :

« Et toi, tu as des cernes pas possibles sous les yeux, comme si tu n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. »

« Pardon Jeffrey ? »

Jeff s'approcha de sa sœur et lui parla à voix basse :

« Ben oui, j'ai la chambre juste à côté de la tienne je te rappelle petite sœur. Et ce que j'ai pu entendre, à plusieurs reprises, ne laisse aucun doute sur vos activités nocturnes. »

Riza rougit violemment.

« Alors c'est pour quand l'heureux évènement ? J'ai hâte d'être de nouveau tonton ! » S'exclama Jeff.

Roy en laissa tomber son bol dont le contenu se répandit sur la table.

La confusion générale s'installa : Riza écrasa violemment le pied de son frère, Roy bafouilla d'incompréhensibles excuses, les garçons, Charles et Pierre, en profitèrent pour s'envoyer des bouts de brioche à travers la table, Saïna les gronda, Pauline demanda à son père comment on faisait les bébés, Sarah essaya de rassurer Roy et de nettoyer les dégâts, et le père de Riza, stoïque, ignora bravement le chaos autour de lui et but le reste de son café comme si de rien n'était.

Vive les familles nombreuses.

Le calme revenu, Saïna et sa petite troupe partie pour un deuxième lavage (la brioche, le beurre et la confiture, ça laisse des traces), Jeff parti se soigner le pied, et la table nettoyée comme il se doit, Riza et Roy prirent place avec un air de dignité outragée.

« Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé notre petite soirée d'hier ? » Demanda Sarah à Roy histoire de ramener la conversation sur un sujet moins gênant qu'une éventuelle future grossesse de sa fille, « Notre famille ne vous a pas trop effrayé ? »

« C'était très bien. Je me suis vraiment amusé, et vous avez vraiment une famille charmante et soudée. »

« Et nous espérons sincèrement que vous en ferez partie très bientôt Roy. »

Exaspérée Riza s'écria :

« Maman !

« Ben quoi ma chérie. Tu sais que c'est notre vœu le plus cher de te voir heureuse avec un gentil mari. Et Jeff n'a pas tort, il me tarde d'avoir de nouveaux petits bambins à m'occuper. N'est-ce pas Patrick que ce serait formidable ?! »

Le père de Riza toussa dans sa main en rougissant légèrement :

« Certes ma chérie, mais il ne faut pas non plus précipiter les choses, Riza est encore jeune et innocente. », une larme d'émotion perla au coin de ses yeux, « Je la vois encore tout bébé ! Elle tenait à peine dans ma main tellement elle était petite… ses couches étaient si minuscules ! »

S'en fut un peu trop pour Riza.

D'une part, il y avait fort longtemps qu'elle n'était plus « jeune et innocente » et entendre ces histoires de couches étalées devant Roy l'indisposait.

Elle sentait bien son regard sur elle, cherchant à deviner ce que cela pouvait donner une « Riza » en couche…

Après la séance « photos » de l'autre soir, c'était suffisant !

« Justement. Papa, Maman, il faut que je vous parle.

« Mais c'est ce que nous faisons ma puce !

« Non. Je veux dire sérieusement.

« D'accord, nous t'écoutons. »

Devant les visages attentifs de ses parents, Riza se sentit soudain toute petite et les mots ne voulaient plus sortir.

« Heu… Pas ici, si nous allions dans le salon ? Nous serons mieux. »

Ils migrèrent tous dans le petit salon et prirent place dans les fauteuils. Roy se sentait au 36e dessous et s'agitait sur le bord de son fauteuil.

« Bien… » Commença Riza puis elle s'arrêta dans son élan.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais comme ça. Attendez-moi là, je reviens. »

Roy inquiet l'interpella :

« Où vas-tu ? Je peux venir avec toi ?

« Non, reste là. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Puis semblant changer d'idée, elle revint sur ses pas :

« Si, finalement viens avec moi. Et vous, vous ne bougez pas de là, je reviens. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux, laissant les parents désemparés dans le salon… et plus confus que jamais.

_Qu'arrivait-il donc à leur chère petite fille ?

* * *

_

Riza filait dans les escaliers vers sa chambre. Roy avait du mal à la suivre.

« Riza, que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à leur dire… Pas comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée. »

Elle ouvrit sa porte de chambre et se précipita sur l'armoire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, habillée de pied en cape de son uniforme, Riza avait récupéré toute son assurance et son sang froid et était prête à affronter ses parents.

Roy tiqua en la voyant ainsi. Depuis trois jours, il avait presque oublié ce léger détail qui était le milieu militaire dans lequel ils évoluaient tous les deux et qui ne pardonnait que très rarement les coups de canif dans le contrat.

Il prit pleinement conscience de la corde raide sur laquelle ils avaient choisi d'avancer. Mais bien décidé à soutenir Riza quoiqu'elle choisisse de faire, il se leva du lit.

« On y va ?

« Vous restez là. J'y vais seule. Je crois que c'est préférable. »

Roy sursauta devant l'usage du vouvoiement et le ton ferme et déterminé de Riza.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir sans un regard pour lui, mais au dernier moment, elle se ravisa et fit demi-tour pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ca va aller. Ne t'en fait pas.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

« Tout à fait. Je reviens vite.

« Riza… Je t'aime. »

Riza lui sourit avant de sortir de la chambre.

Roy se retrouva seul, assis sur le lit à regarder autour de lui comme s'il découvrait cette pièce pour la première fois, à attendre le retour de Riza.

* * *

Riza descendit calmement les marches mais s'arrêta devant la porte du salon pour prendre une grande respiration.

Il n'était plus temps de tergiverser. Elle entra d'un pas décidé.

Deux paires d'yeux incrédules la détaillèrent des pieds à la tête, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'ils voyaient.

Ce fut Patrick qui retrouva la parole en premier.

« Riza, tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu portes l'uniforme de Roy ? »

Ouch… Ca allait être un peu plus compliqué que prévu !

« Ce n'est pas l'uniforme de Roy Papa, c'est le mien. »

Un silence de mort s'installa…

* * *

**NdlA : la suite très vite... j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire. Et je voulais m'excuser aussi pour la confusion avec la publication en double du dernier chapitre (10), mais je découvre le fonctionnement de ce site au fur et à mesure et je fais des erreurs...**


	12. Chapter 12

**NdlA : Bien, pour que les choses soient plus claires, je vais supprimer le chapitre qui est paru en double... ce qui signifie que je vais perdre 29 reviews car qui dit chapitre supprimé, dit reviews perdues... bouhoubhoubhou (Cris de la Frip-Ouille effondrée et qui s'arrache les cheveux de désespoir. QUI a dit que je pousse le bouchon un peu loin ?)...**

**C'est que j'aime les reviews moi !!!! (Message à peine subliminal XD )**

**Bref, pour me consoler, et que je suis très gentille et que je suis sûre que vous l'êtes aussi, une pitite review siouplé ???

* * *

****Chapitre 12**

Roy se tenait toujours assis sur le lit de Riza, il faisait le tour de la pièce des yeux, prenant le temps de vraiment découvrir ce qui l'entourait, les poupées sur les étagères, quelques photos, la coiffeuse... Trois jours déjà qu'il avait mis les pieds pour la première fois dans cette chambre, et son monde avait irrémédiablement basculé. Il voulait croire que ce serait pour le meilleur…

Son regard tomba sur les draps défaits et les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui arrachèrent un sourire, qui malheureusement ne dura que le temps d'un déjeuner de soleil.

Un rugissement se fit entendre à travers toute la maison : **MUSTANG !!!**

Le sang de Roy se glaça dans ses veines.

_Il le savait bien que Riza n'aurait pas dû tout avouer à ses parents aujourd'hui !_

Il se leva du lit lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de plusieurs pas de courses dans les escaliers et les cris désespérés de Riza pour arrêter son père qui était vraisemblablement très en colère.

« Papa attend ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Riza. Pousse toi de là !

« Mais papa … »

« Non, je vais casser la gueule de ce petit salaud ! »

Cette fois, ce fut la voix de Sarah que Roy entendit supplier Patrick :

« Chéri, calme toi, pense à ton cœur ! »

« Mon cœur va très bien ! C'est celui de ce Colonel qui va aller moins bien après que je m'en sois occupé !!! »

Un chœur de voix féminines s'écria : « NON » et la porte de la chambre craqua sous la pression des poings de Patrick.

Ce fut l'une des rares fois où Roy connut un pur moment de terreur et de profonde impuissance face à la situation. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas casser la gueule du père de Riza, ou pire le réduire en cendres !

Mais l'alternative qui consistait à se laisser casser la gueule par ce colosse enragé ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça non plus.

Les mots sortirent tout seul de la bouche de Roy et sonnèrent tout de suite comme un aveu de culpabilité à ses oreilles :

« Monsieur Hawkeye, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je peux tout vous expliquer. »

Patrick ouvrit une bouche tellement grande pour crier, que Roy crut y apercevoir sa glotte.

« Expliquer QUOI, Monsieur le Colonel ?! Que vous partagez la chambre de ma fille depuis trois jours sans que vous ne soyez fiancés ou bien que grâce à vous, elle risque sa vie chaque jour qui passe ?! »

Roy était blanc comme neige. Que pouvait-il répondre à ces accusations ? Après tout, elles étaient fondées.

Une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit : « Je l'aime. »

Patrick se calma aussitôt : « Pardon ? »

Roy voyait enfin là sa planche de salut : « J'aime votre fille. J'aime Riza. »

Le père de Riza desserra ses poings et vaincu, se laissa choir sur le lit. La tension retomba et Riza et Sarah lâchèrent simultanément un soupir de soulagement. Roy s'assit à côté de Patrick et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Monsieur Hawkeye, Riza est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, je l'aime plus que tout. Je ne vous ai pas menti hier soir. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre, mais je ne lutterai plus contre ce que je ressens. »

« Si c'est vrai, comment pouvez-vous la laisser risquer sa vie comme ça ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Riza qui s'approcha et s'accroupit devant son père pour lui prendre les mains dans les siennes.

« Papa, j'aime mon métier, c'est celui que j'ai choisi. Pour rien au monde je n'y renoncerais. Roy le sait bien. Et c'est à ses côtés que je veux être et nul par ailleurs. Nous veillons l'un sur l'autre. Et jamais rien ne m'arrivera tant qu'il en sera ainsi. »

La colère du père de Riza se ranima soudainement et Patrick se releva d'un bond en bousculant sa fille :

« C'est faux, et tu le sais parfaitement Riza ! Tu t'exposes pour sauver sa vie à lui » Cria-t-il à Riza en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Roy. « Tu ne penses ni à moi, ni à ta mère, ni à ton frère et ta sœur. Tu ne penses même pas à toi ! Tu sacrifies ta vie pour cet homme qui n'en vaut même pas la peine. Que crois-tu que nous ressentirons le jour où nous recevrons ce télégramme qui nous informera que notre fille est morte ?! »

Riza s'approcha de lui pour protester : « Mais papa… »

« Tais toi Riza ! Tu en as suffisamment dit aujourd'hui ! »

C'est le moment que choisit Roy pour intervenir : « Patrick, je vous assure que… »

Patrick se tourna vers lui est le foudroya du regard : « Vous, taisez vous misérable insecte ! Je veux que vous quittiez cette maison sur le champ ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ici. »

Patrick haletait littéralement de colère et dut faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

La voix de Riza s'éleva claire et froide comme la lame d'un couteau :

« Papa, si tu persistes à insulter Roy et à le chasser de cette maison, alors tu ne me reverras plus jamais non plus, parce que je pars avec lui. »

Un silence de mort tomba sur la chambre. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle.

Finalement, Patrick tourna le dos à tout le monde en sortant de la chambre :

« Tu as fait ton choix Riza. »

Sarah tendit une main hésitante vers son mari : « Chéri, je t'en prie. »

Patrick se tourna vers elle : « Ca suffit. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. »

Puis il sortit définitivement de la pièce, suivi par une Sarah effondrée, partagée entre l'amour pour sa fille et celui de son mari.

Roy se tourna vers Riza : « Je suis tellement désolé Riza. Je ne voulais pas cela. »

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Tout est de ma faute. Tout d'abord, je n'aurai pas dû mentir à ma famille, ensuite, je n'aurai jamais dû vous amener ici. »

« Que veux-tu faire ? »

« Nos bagages. Nous partons. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée. Tu peux rester ici et te réconcilier avec ton père. Il est encore temps. »

« Non. Je pars. »

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour assembler leurs affaires et faire leurs adieux à Saïna, Fred et les enfants en pleurs et à Jeff.

Jeff sera sa petite sœur dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille : « T'en fais pas, je lui parlerai, il se calmera.

« Laisse tomber Fred. Tu sais comme il est… Rien ne le fera revenir sur sa décision.

« J'essayerai, on verra bien. En tout cas, compte sur moi pour continuer à venir te voir. Et promet moi de bien faire attention à toi. »

Riza écrasa une larme au coin de son œil : « Promis ».

Hayate aboya une dernière fois avant de monter à l'arrière de la voiture et ils reprirent le chemin de Central.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé de tout le trajet qui parut d'autant plus long. Mais aucun d'eux ne trouvait les mots adéquats et chacun préférait rester plongé dans ses pensées.

Roy gara la voiture devant le domicile de Riza et coupa le moteur.

Il se sentait incroyablement coupable de la situation et n'osait plus la regarder ni la toucher. Un nouveau mur s'était érigé entre eux, bien plus dur à abattre que celui qui les avait maintenu séparés jusqu'à ce week-end.

Finalement, ce fut les protestations de Hayate qui brisa leur silence.

« Bien, je dois y aller, Hayate a besoin de se soulager et il est tard. »

Riza ouvrit sa portière imitée par Roy.

« Je t'aide à monter tes affaires. »

Devant la porte de la maison, ils restèrent l'un face à l'autre, gênés par le tour qu'avaient pris les évènements.

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

Riza fit non de sa tête. « Je suis désolée Roy, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de rester un peu seule. » Sa voix était pleine de trémolos et ses yeux étaient de nouveaux baignés de larmes.

Roy la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en lui embrassant les cheveux.

« D'accord. Je suis là si tu as besoin. Tu as mon numéro, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

Il s'écarta un peu et lui souleva le menton de sa main. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes.

« Riza. Quelle que soit la décision que tu prennes, il faut que tu saches que je t'aime et que je la respecterai. D'accord ? »

Riza hocha la tête. Roy se baissa vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il lui demanda une dernière fois : « Tu es sûre que tu veux que je parte ? »

« Oui. »

Roy s'éloigna tout en gardant la main de Riza dans la sienne. Il avait l'impression que tel un pont entre deux rives, leurs deux bras ainsi joints maintenaient encore l'espoir d'une vie qu'il avait rêvée à deux.

Mais avec l'éloignement, leurs mains se séparèrent pour retrouver leur place initiale le long de leurs corps.

Roy jeta un dernier regard vers Riza qui se tenait toujours sur le perron de sa maison, et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture.

« Pars pas. »

Le cri de Riza l'arrêta en plein mouvement. Deux mots qui firent bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Il fit demi tour vers Riza qui s'avançait vers lui.

« J'ai besoin de toi. Ne pars pas. Reste. »

Elle lui souriait à travers ses larmes. Il lui rendit son sourire et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Oh Riza. Je ne voulais pas partir. »

Il lui couvrait le visage de baisers que Riza lui retournait.

« Ne restons pas là, rentrons. »

Roy la suivit à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé, Riza calée dans le creux de l'épaule de Roy, s'enivrant de la fragrance de son parfum si masculin.

Heureux d'être ensemble malgré tout. Envers et contre tout.

Et lorsque le sommeil les gagna, ils montèrent se mettre au chaud dans les draps du lit de Riza.

* * *

**NdlA : Bien, je pense qu'il n'y aura plus qu'un seul chapitre après celui-là, mais on verra bien...**


	13. Coup de gueule

Bon….

Interruption des programmes. Et non, ce n'est pas une page de pub, mais une page de « cri de rage ».

Suffisamment grosse la rage, pour risquer d'être « punie » par le site et d'être frappée d'interdiction de post pendant 8 jours ! Mais tant pis.

On m'a dit dans une review dernièrement « j'avais lu ta fic sur ton blog »….

_Tient, j'ai un blog moi maintenant ??? Première nouvelle !_

Je demande l'adresse, et en effet… quelle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir, comme si de rien n'était, ma fiction « Week-end en famille » sur un blog !!!

Et aucune précision de l'auteur de ladite histoire ni mention du site source !

Alors, je le répète : ceci est un vol !!!!

En plus, s'il y a bien une fiction à laquelle il ne faut pas toucher, c'est « Week-end en famille » car elle et « Rémission » sont des fics tout à fait personnelles pour ne pas dire autobiographiques !

Dans « week-end », Saïna est le petit nom que je donne à ma sœur (ma vraie sœur), Fred est le nom de son futur mari. Pauline est le prénom de ma fille. Charles et Pierre sont les deux prénoms masculins que je voudrais donner à mes enfants si je devais avoir des garçons.

La colline et les mûres, sont des lieux de mon enfance.

Le souvenir que décrit Riza à un moment (de luge sans luge avec son frère et sa sœur) est un vrai souvenir.

S'approprier cette fanfiction, c'est s'approprier une part de ma vie !

Sans compter l'indignation de voir que quelqu'un se permet de s'approprier mon histoire et qui reçoit les félicitations sans rien démentir !

Je l'ai toujours dit, mes histoires vous plaisent au point d'avoir envie de les reprendre sur vos sites, grand bien vous fasse ! Mais par pitié, soyez honnête !!

D'une part, signalez le moi et d'autre part, ayez la courtoisie de citer l'auteur et le site sur lequel vous avez trouvé les histoires.

C'est au final, tout ce que je vous demande.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Frip'Ouille


End file.
